


Break a leg

by Saramustdie



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Actor Frank Iero, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Gerard Way, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Theatre, Theatre AU, Top Frank Iero, actor Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Meeting and acting with the person who once was your boy crush sounds like fun, but the entertaining business is not what it seems and it's full of fucking surprises.Drama, angst, secrets and love. What are you waiting for?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ladies, I'm back with another fic and just like last time, english it's not my first language so excuse any mistakes or weirdly formed sentences. 
> 
> I know this was terribly short but it's just the prologue and you know yo girl updates fast af
> 
> I'm really hoping you guys find this one interesting since it's something completely different from my previous works- even from my Spanish fics, which I will be translating and uploading here soon!-
> 
> So stay tuned

Prologue

I walked into the theater and tried to soak in and comprehend everything that was happening on the stage, as I got closer I tried to identify people but failed, it seemed like a lot of the actors that had their audition the same day as I did didn’t make it, I felt bad about it, there was a lot of talented performers around me that day waiting in the same line, but hey I was here and that meant I had done something right.

The casting crew gave me a call to come over and start rehearsing for a play in New York just a few days later after the auditions, it wasn't Broadway, but that's fine since I can't dance and sing at the same time. When I reached the first row I saw just one of the guys that I talked to on the line, his name was Ray and he was really good. I felt kind of clumsy while rehearsing my lines with him, I couldn’t imagine what I would feel like while being on stage with the one and only; Frank Iero.

True, he was not as famous as he used to be; true he had some drugs issues back in the day and that made his career go downhill, but hey he was on not just one but three hit shows back in the 90’s. I believe he started acting when he was ten, he had small roles on movies and sitcoms, but then someone really important noticed his potential and gave him a role on something like ‘Stranger Things’ but old and cheesy. He continued acting and became teenage royalty, he jumped from relationship to relationship with the hottest girls of Hollywood and his name was on the headlines when he was caught doing cocaine at a VIP club.

And the creepy reason why I know so much about this Iero guy, is simple. He helped me figure out I was gay. While I was listening to Britney Spears on a loop and pretending to perform at this very theater, I’d daydream about Frank and I being this famous and socially accepted couple, at first it was this innocent thing where I would kiss his lips on a poster and lay in bed before sleeping and imagining he was there with me, holding me, telling me it was okay to be the way I was, then it transformed into me being turned on and jacking off to him from time to time as I got older, and then it was just heartbreak, I felt so bad for him, just losing his career and feeling so sad that he had to do drugs to feel better.

Of course time goes by, people change and forget the things they enjoyed as kids, but not the way they made them feel. So by the time I started acting for real I was doing it for myself and as a way to express my creativeness, not to get to Frank, or some other ex child-star, however here I was in the same play as him at Broadway, this was my dream and it was finally here. I would not allow anyone to take it away from me, I was going to be a professional and take this seriously, I was going to stand out, not Ray nor Iero, me. It was my time to shine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I got instructions to join the rest of the actors and read by myself first using the stage space if it was easier for me to memorize my lines. By the time we were over we were asked to sit in a circle so we could start group reading. I saw Ray smiling and talking to some of the other guys; he looked around and noticed me then came close so we could sit together.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Mr. Gerard Way.” He said cheerfully. He was such a nice and positive energy to have around, I could tell why he got casted, aside from being great at acting, I was sure the casting crew liked him a lot.

“How you been?” I smiled placing my palms over my knees, they were a little sweaty. Even when I had some experience acting, this was intimidating, my first actual job as an actor, I was so lucky they even considered me, I had only acted on an actual stage a couple times before and I did not even get paid, and besides all of the people that performed with me, were childhood friends and other familiar faces, but here instead I knew no one and I was about to introduce myself and act, what if I was the worst one of them all? And where the fuck was Frank?

“Sorry guys, we could introduce ourselves first since Mr. Iero is not here yet and has not answered our calls, if he doesn’t get here by the time we’re finished we’ll just go with it, it’s important for us to see how you develop your character to make possible changes and corrections.” The director said while staring at his phone, I nodded even though he was not looking at any of us.

“Well, I guess I can start.” A cheeky girl started out by stranding up, I knew I would not like her since she seemed to be bouncing up and down on her heels as she spoke way too happily about herself. “Okay so, those are all of the plays I’ve been on, and well let’s not talk about the TV shows, I mean who’s counting? I’ve only been the dead girl on CSI and Criminal Minds like thirty four times.” She shrugged and wiped her hair all too proud of herself. I sighed pretending to ignore the situation while Ray watched with a smile. A lot of the artsy, more quiet –and mature- actors introduced themselves, and I was done feeling like an amateur by the time it was my turn. Luckily, we were all distracted by the slam of a door and the relieved voice of the director talking to the small man walking towards us with a bag pack on his side. “Finally! We’ve been waiting for you Frank, you’re late.”

“Well, I’m here and ready to work, let’s do this.” He snapped his fingers and was handed a script by one of the assistants. “I actually, I wanted my coffee but this would do for now.” She nodded nervously. “And with that I mean get it to me now.” He looked straight to her face and even though he was talking kind of low we were all kind of surprised by his rudeness, except for the ones who already knew him.

The girl left running to the backstage and that left him reading the script way too fast, he was just skipping pages and looking for the name of his character apparently. “Okay yeah, are you ready?” He looked at the group, expectantly. The older one’s got up and we just followed them confused.

Frank started the rereading and, to be honest it was kind of a shock to see him perform and get into character so easily and fast. “Wait, wait. Frank, you’re improvising. Remember you’re here under one condition; follow the script.” The director said from one side of the stage. He sighed loudly and checked the script again then nodded. He followed it easily and we all moved on, by the time it was my turn to actually interact with him, I was so, so very nervous that I couldn’t start my line. “I...uh…” I looked up trying to remember it. “Great, you won’t let me improvise, but you make me work with amateurs, splendid.” He said and walked off the stage.

“Everyone, let’s take a break.” The director called out and got close to me. “Hey Gerard, everything okay?” I nodded and shrugged. “Yes, I’m sorry. I just got to go through the lines again.” I lied.

“Look, I know Frank can be intimidating, but show him and everyone else what you can do. Bring the audition Gerard back.” I thought he was so nice and smiled in appreciation for his words.

“I will.” I promised to him, he squeezed my shoulder and left the stage to go after Frank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls, thank you all so much for reading, and leaving kudos. I hope you like the actual first chapter
> 
> and remember, leave me a fucking comment, I'm very lonely


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I really hope you like this, I've been doubting the plot but at the same time I want to try something different so tell me what you think pls

Chapter 2

Frank came back about half an hour later with the director walking behind him, they both seemed annoyed. Everyone took their places around Frank, as if he was the actual boss. I had calmed down and I was done star strucking for him, I was going to show them what I could do and let my work talk for me.

Frank actually got close to me before we could start rehearsing. “Hey boy, I wanted to…umm, let’s say…apologize? For calling you an amateur.” He said kind of hesitantly and that got me chuckling, I was pretty sure that Nathan forced him to approach me and say he was sorry.

“Uh...I’ll tell you its okay when you actually apologize.” I said and continued to read the script without a care in the world. He stayed silent but remained in his spot.

“Okay, however you like, I was trying to be nice.” I took a few steps away from him going over to Ray so I could pretty much walk away from the drama. “You were trying to be nice by being an asshole?” I said loud enough for him to hear. He just looked at me as if he was trying to kill me with those stupid hazel eyes, he snapped out of it after a couple seconds and clapped his hands. “Okay, I need both professionals and amateurs to be ready, we’re going to continue okay?” He gave me a fake smile before starting his acting, I was all of the sudden so not impressed by his skills, and that just made me want to try harder.

The play was about this perfect marriage, Frank was the almost too believable husband who cheated on his bitchy wife, she does find out he’s cheating but decided to keep quiet and in a well mannered way starts to mess up his life with the small details that only a woman could plot, during that process she does become cruel and after a while she ends up murdering him, after being numb in that broken marriage and focusing on bothering his husband in small simple ways, she kills him just as if it was another spoonful of sugar too much for his liking. It seems like another stupid play, but the breaking of the character at the end, the realization of being eaten alive by the feeling of vengeance and becoming someone you’re not until you kill someone you love was good enough for me.

And the writer made an awesome job at making us all think that she was a fool allowing his husband to have an affair, because of the way she thinks these little malicious acts are truly affecting her husband you really do think she’s not going to do anything about it and that in the end the husband would amend things, but she suddenly kills him, with well crafter hints before hand, the end is truly outstanding. So far I only knew the opinion of Ray on this play, he liked it maybe just as much as I did and I was hoping everyone did too, since that would make the difference between making it believable and having the audience see it as I see it, or making it just another show.

“Listen Lucas, I know you are very fond of Lisa…” Frank turned to me smiling. “And believe me, I am too but” he turned to the where the audience would be at “She just doesn’t do it for me anymore.” He walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. “You have got to keep the secret. It’ll be a onetime thing okay?” He looked directly to my face grinning. I sighed and shook him off.

“Well first of all…I’m not just very fond of her, she’s my best friend, and with this, even as a one tie thing, you’re going to hurt her, I can’t allow that.” I said in a serious, worried manner then walked a few steps away from him and remained silent. “I don’t know what else to say, but if she asks…guess what.” I took a leather jacket hanging from the back of a chair next to me. “I’m not telling her a single lie.” I walked off until the director called the second act.

“Good job, you managed to say a couple phrases.” Frank said not impressed once I went back to the center of the stage. I pretended not to hear him, I couldn’t believe he was being so unprofessional and annoying, why couldn’t he harass someone else?

The lights went off until the spotlight shone on him only. He opened his eyes “1995, my wedding day, I hear the bells….I hear the bells. 2010, the day of our end, I hear the bells, I hear the bells.” The spotlight went off and then ‘Lisa’ and I were left to act the flashback of their wedding day. I felt a lot more comfortable acting with other people, but he was not going to stop me after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, leaving kudos and the comment, I do appreciate every single one of them and I will continue with the story, I'm just one chapter ahead of this one but I believe I'm getting a little better? We'll see. 
> 
> xoxo S.

Chapter 3

The rehearsal was done soon enough so I was free to pick up my things and walk out of the building with Ray, he told me how good I was at my scenes and that truly made me feel good about myself. Since he had an even smaller role than mine he did not get to rehearse one of his few scenes today but yet he was so excited about just being involved, he was the opposite pole of Frank, he had a really good attitude towards life, and yet both of them were really good at what they did.

Ray and I parted ways at my bus stop, I waited for it to arrive while I scrolled trough my phone to find a song for the short ride home, once it was here, I hopped on and walked all the way to the back, I only looked up when I heard some loud voice coming back and forth with another male’s voice. I recognized the backpack this guy was carrying, but didn’t know who it was, as far as I remember, none of my friends were so rude that they’d go around fighting with bus drivers, the male turned around to take a sit, he seemed to catch my stare since he looked up after almost ignoring me and rolled eyes at me.

“Seriously?” I would’ve thought Frank was going to sit on the furthest sit available, but instead he chose to sit next to me. I simply looked out the window trying to distract myself. I could feel a very different vibe coming from him off the stage, I could feel he was…defeated. I did not sense the poisonous and defensive attitude, maybe it had o do with the fact that we were not on stage so he didn’t feel threaten? That and the small detail about the embarrassment of being a former child star and having to use the bus since he most likely was not able to even pay for a cab.

“Hey, you’re nice when you keep shut.” He said randomly, almost too low for me to hear, I almost felt bad for him, we were both on a ride bus after a day of work, and I could tell he was done for the entire day, I could almost see him, getting to his apartment and just going back to bed to sleep in the middle of the day and honestly that was just sad.  

He remained silent the whole time, and it was kind of nice to feel someone who felt as emotionally drained as I did just sitting next to me, trying to pick the pieces back up.

Our comfortable silence was interrupted by a girl that seemed to be getting off soon since she originally was walking towards the door, but stopped when she noticed Frank. “Oh my god…Aren’t you Frank from like…that TV show...mhh what was it called?” He gave her the same smile he faked for me earlier today.

“You guessed it.” He purred un-amused.

“Hey, what are you even doing riding a bus on upper Manhattan?” She asked surprised looking straight to his face, I could feel the pressure of being asked that, what could you answer? I’m poor?

“Don’t you have somewhere to go girl?” He said looking straightforward pretending not to mind her question.

“Sorry…I guess.” She whispered and took off. I felt bad for him yet again, I had not even thought about asking him the same thing, but who was I to go around asking such a thing? Even if he was nice to me, I considered his private life to be just that, private and the fact that he sat down next to me didn’t change that, so I guess I would have to live with the small amount of curiosity that I had towards the subject.

“This was a nice talk.” He said and sighed as if we felt refreshed.

“The one with the girl or the one we didn’t have?”  I asked and ignored the fact that I felt a little stupid for asking that, I didn’t care enough to try to look like a smart ass.

“The one we didn’t have. That was…fine.” He shrugged and collected his stuff before standing up and leaving my side to go home. I did feel a little better, maybe he was good company and just a bad co worker, whatever. He’s still too much of an asshole to be my friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading, leaving kudos and liking the story and please, leave a fucking comment, I'm very lonely <3

Chapter 4

I only realized I lived kind of near where Frank until the next day, it was our first day off and I decided to go and do some laundry at the Laundromat and I found him there, again.

He seemed to ignore me for a while but by the time we were both waiting for the cleaning cycles to end, he decided to sit down next to me while I read a magazine.

“Are we doing this a routine or what?” I mumbled out, he took a sigh and leaned back into the chair.

“Only if you don’t annoy me the way you do it at work.” He yawned out and scratched his head, it seemed like he hadn’t taken a shower for days. Depressed much?

“I am not annoying at any place or form. You walked in there like you were the boss, and may I point, really late and you expect for everyone to just pick your pace up? Nah. I don’t think so.”

“What are you saying? You’re better than the actor who’s been doing this since he was ten?” He raised his voice complying to annoy the fuck out of me in the process.

“Keep it down. I’m saying you seem to be grumpy most of the times and that’s not my fault.” I shrugged. He huffed and shook his head, I could tell he was going to start some kind of prepared dialogue on how great he was so I stood up attempting to leave, but he grabbed my arm with strength. “Hey, don’t touch me.”

“Listen here you little shit, just because I got casted for a shitty play doesn’t mean I won’t get back up and be a great star again, so don’t treat me like I’m just another colleague of yours.” He said with angst in his eyes, I could tell he was trying to convince himself of that and not me, so I decided not to fight back.

“Whatever you say Mr. Iero.” I shrugged him off and went to get my laundry on the drying machine, I was just hoping he wouldn’t continue following me around to get a piece of mind before having an existential crisis disguised as a diva fight. 

I took a glimpse around the place, Frank was throwing angrily his clothing on the dryer machine as he mumbled something out, due to his height he seemed like a kid that didn’t get a candy and was throwing a tantrum, he looked so cute.

I regretted that thought immediately and decided to come back another day to finish washing my clothes, I had already been too much time around Frank, and I would have to see him again tomorrow, so I quickly walked out of there.

 As soon as I got home I got a text from my mom, just recently I had moved out and as a gay young man with a loving accepting mother, we were really close so she really missed me, and that meant she was texting me nonstop until I stopped replying which was her queue to stop since I was most likely sleeping.

This time she sent me a picture, it was the old poster I would kiss and stare at for whole hours about ten years ago when Frank was just a character to me and not an actual person who had flaws…and only flaws as far as I know.

_Look what I found in your old room! I’m cleaning up, want me to keep it?_

I chuckled at my mom’s question, she knew me so well, and probably knew what I did at night to that piece of paper and my left hand, that would probably be the only Frank related object I would like to keep for the sake of my nostalgic, funny memories

_Yes ma, please keep it. I’ll pick it up next time I go see you. I miss you x_

_Can’t wait to see you. How’s the play going?_

_Its fine I guess._ I replied quickly, I didn’t want to worry her at all.

 _And are you friends with Frank already? Is he as handsome as he looks?_ I chuckled at her questions, even I knew that I could find some ugly surprises inside the show business before I got into acting for real, but I did not expect my mom, an irremediable optimist to think of the worst case scenario and everything that _actually_ happens backstage.

_All I can say ma, is that nothing is what it seems to be._

_Oh gosh, what do you mean? He’s ugly and smelly?_  I swear to god I have the funniest mom ever.

_Kind of smelly, maybe doesn’t shower as often as he should, but I can’t blame him. He seems depressed._

_That’s so sad baby, you should be nice to him even if he’s rude, not because he WAS famous but because it seems like he needs help._ Donna Way, the likely voice of reason.

_I am being nice ma, he’s just a hard pill to swallow…_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First long-ish chapter, yay.
> 
> Thank you caxmensa for the comment, I do appreciate to see your kudos and comments here, just like you did on my last fic :3 :*
> 
>  
> 
> so, I'm starting to figure out this will be kind of a long fic, if you know my last fic was like fouty chapters, most of them were short so yeah, even when i wanted to change my ways I'm following the same patterns lol 
> 
> so, if you like it so far, leave your kudos and comments :3

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up early and took a shower, then drank some coffee and checked on my mom before taking the bus, I was quite worried about how the interaction would be like with Frank today, even if his words didn’t hurt me, it brought up more tension between the cast last time.

When I got there I saw Ray who was eagerly talking to one of the girls with a coffee in his hand, maybe that had something to do with his extra bit of excitement. I waved a hi and then went to the middle of the stage as we were directed to do, we were starting right on the dot and Frank was not here yet.

My first scene of the day developed at a bar, where Frank’s character and my own were supposed to meet for him to tell me that he had already cheated on my best friend, so Ray offered himself to act out or just read Frank lines, some of us already knew most of our lines so maybe Ray even knew Frank’s. I doubted that Frank himself knew them all.

“So, I have something to tell you.” Ray started crossed legged on a chair across from the other end of the small table with empty beer jars.

“Bad news I believe.” I said and pretended to sip form said jar while I allowed to character to elaborate.

“Yes, bad news I guess.” He shrugged. “I met her at this very bar. Her name is Amy…” Ray sighed and leaned back into his chair pretty much daydreaming about the girl.

“Whoa. I thought you said it was a onetime thing wasn’t it? Why do you even know her name?”

“I said that, but she said a lot of things that made me re consider that agreement, my friend.” Said Frank walking over to the stage with wide eyes and cheeky smile. “She pulled some surprises out of her sleeve, pleased me in lots of ways that Lisa could never agree to, and she’s stunningly beautiful, so I won’t be thinking of her just at night.”

“Oh…I guess I should move.” Ray half giggled and whispered then stood up as Frank got on stage, he was the only one –aside from me- that didn’t find him ‘scary’, the guy would giggle at his tough attitude, that was awesome.

“Well, again I’m not keeping anything from Lisa, if she asks will be adding this information to the record.” I said absent minded and drank more. My character was just as done with Frank as I was, that was easy to play.

“Why don’t you go ahead and tell her already? She won’t believe you, she’ll be in denial. I’m sure” I stood up and took one more imaginary sip.

“The bill is on you.” I faked a smile, Frank Iero’s style and left the stage.

“That’s not on the script Nathan. Not at all.” Frank complained and stood up. I was confused at first and look over at the director.

“Well, that is his interpretation. It looked good.” He shrugged with the script on his hand.

“He’s just trying to annoy me, if anything he’s stealing one of my trademarks!” I couldn’t help but laugh really loud, way too loud for it not to be rude. Nathan smiled at me and shook his head.

“Alright, next scene please.” Frank huffed and looked at Nathan and back at me with anger. “I can’t do this if no ones gonna take me seriously.” The cast started to spread out, they kinda knew this was an unspoken sign of ‘take ten’

“Frank you came in here both days late, you kept trying to improvise on the first the one,” I could tell this was the beginning of a discussion like the one I didn’t get to witness the other day, I felt like the director was allowing me to stay since he noticed Frank had something against me specifically.

“On your last play, you almost get replaced, no one wants to-“ Frank was starting to talk back at him with some lame ass excuse on how he was supposed to be allowed to have the privilege of doing whatever he wanted. “Shut up, let me talk and do not curse, we are at work and I’m not insulting you at all, respect me. Am your boss and I’m just saying the truth, so you better listen to me and start behaving like a normal human being behaves with others.” He scowled and turned around, rejecting the coffee his assistant was offering, he walked out and slammed the door.

I felt so bad for him, he was such an understanding person and was awesome so far at directing us, I couldn’t just ignore the fact that he had to deal with this asshole and not try to comfort him or be there for him.

I followed him while Frank just stood there, taking in the facts and probably coming up with another self defense speech. I opened the door and looked around seeing Nathan smoking just a couple feet away from me. “Hey…I’m sorry that you had to deal with that because I stole ‘his trademark’” We both giggled and he shook shrugged it off. “By the time we chose him I knew I would have to put up with his superstar attitude, but thank you, it’s nice of you to care. Want a drag?” He offered me his cigarette, I nodded and smoke some before wrapping my coat tightly around me, it was a chilly day in New York and I just decided to get out with an open coat as if I had the best immune system of all upper Manhattan.

“You should go back inside.” He smiled and rubbed my arm to give it heat.

“Nah, I’m fine.” I assured him. “So, this is not your first play?” He chuckled.

“Not by far, I got into this when I was really young and had dreams” He sighed and looked away, I got closer since I found the heat his body was emitting trough his jacket very comforting. “What about you?” He asked before I could continue asking him stuff.

“I started acting in middle school. I was Peter Pan first, just because I could sing, I thought I was gonna be so cool on this green thighs my grandma made for me, and that was the start I guess.” I shrugged smiling at him. He was looking at me with those light brown eyes and rosy cheeks, he was so nice to me, I suddenly felt attracted to him even though it would be so unprofessional. I slowly leaned closer just like he did. And then suddenly,

“Frank, where the fuck are you going?” Nathan screamed mostly at my face, I turned around and saw Frank with that anger look on his face.

“Never mind me love birds.” He scoffed and walked away. I felt the urge to go after him, I tried to convince myself I was doing it because of what my mom had advised me but deep down I knew it was because of something else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, lately I have not been really inspired to write since I've been having some issues -a lot of issues actually- and so this might get kinda slow. Sorry beforehand, this will not get into hiatus tho.
> 
> Just felt like telling you. 
> 
> I'm sending you love if you're going through any issues too <3

Chapter 6

“Hey Frank.” I ran up to him and talked. “Where are you going? We still have to do some more scenes.” He kept this blank expression underneath that pale, unhealthy looking skin.

“Look, you don’t have to pretend for me, I know you’re being neutral or whatever because you want to get this over with, but I can’t work the way we’ve all been doing it.” 

“Jesus Iero, stop it! For real. We’ve done nothing to you, we’ve never starred anything, but we have this chance, which is big enough for our standards and I’m not asking you to care and help us get this play together. But I will tell you one thing, I do care about you, I don’t know why, what I do not care about is if you believe me or not.” The last few sentences came from deep beneath my heart and my voice was starting to crack a little. I have no idea how in a matter of days I had developed such intense feelings towards this man, but I did and I knew I was gonna have a hard time figuring them out.

By now I knew Frank was not a bright one. Whenever stuff was told to him, he’d just stand there saying nothing and without an expression on his face, it was irritating. I walked back inside, I noticed Nathan was not there anymore, when I walked in I did not see him anywhere in the venue and I decided to ignore that to just focus on the play. After all we could rehearse without Nat or Frank.

“Alright guys, I think we’re kind of behind of where we should be, and I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna look stupid or forget my lines the day of the premiere so I think the best is for us to just continue no matter who’s missing.” I saw some of the older actors nod, and that got the rest agreeing and standing up from their spots. “Alright. How ‘bout we see Ray’s scene?” His face lit up and got in place with ‘Lisa’ in the scene they were at work and he was the flirty co worker that would often remind her she was missing out on real happiness just to sustain a fake marriage.

I saw them act together and just like last time I was impressed by Ray’s skills. Once the scene was over, the door was opened, Frank came back, but this time he did not slammed the door shut behind him as usual, he walked across the room in silence. “What scene are you on…Gerard?” He asked me since he did not see Nathan around.

“It’s actually your turn. Page fifteen.” I said and gave him a small smile. He seemed to ignore me and just hopped on stage. Hey, at least he showed up. That was something.

I did not see Nathan for the rest of the day, I was worried it had something to do with the almost kiss we had. I decided to talk to him about it tomorrow. I walked to the bus and only turned around when I heard someone yelling my name, it was Frank, he was running to reach me so I stopped.

“What’s up?” I asked randomly, I doubted he was angry after how he behaved at the theatre.

“You’re gonna take the bus right?” I nodded and continued walking towards the bus stop, he was quiet and kind of different, in a nice way. I liked him when he wasn’t upset, but that only meant he was not going to talk much, so I decided to push it a little bit.

“So…” He only looked up to see me until I spoke. He quickly looked away as I smiled at him, I could tell he was lonely, and now I wanted to become his friend.

“I don’t know. Rehearsal was fine I guess?” He shrugged and I just hummed.

“Yeah, what do you think about the play?” I asked before we could get on the bus and choose the same spot as last time.

“Honestly?” He glanced at me and I just nodded expectantly. “It’s shit. It’s predictable and the ending is awful.” I chuckled and looked out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I recently got a job, which means some of my issues will be solved, but I won't have as much time to write or put as much effort as I'd like to, I'll of course try to keep the peace and even make this a better story, just be patient with me girls lol
> 
> Love Sara. 
> 
> Venom: OMG I feel flattered tbh, thank you for keeping up and omg yas a baby Drew fan, I thought no one got the reference lol

Chapter 7

“Hey Nathan, I wanted to talk to you.” I said as I arrived earlier to the venue so I could clear things up. He was sitting on one of the first seats reading some papers and only looked up to see me once I was done.

“What was that?” He asked absent minded.

“I said I needed to talk to you.” I sat down next to him so no one else could hear.

“What is it? You okay?” He asked as he went through the papers again.

“No, I’m not okay. I wanted to know what happened yesterday…like what’s going on?” By now I wasn’t in the same mood as yesterday, I was willing to get to know Nathan better but so far he didn’t seem exactly interested.

“Nothing happened, what are you talking about?” I tried to elaborate but I didn’t want those words to come out. He seemed to get exasperated and looked around. “listen, I like you. You’re very talented and handsome, I just don’t want this to be known since you know, we work together and…yeah.” I frowned, that didn’t make much sense to me.

“We almost kiss right outside, Frank saw us.” I said imitating his whispering voice.

“I know, and we can’t allow for anyone else to see us.” I shrugged and leaned back into the seat. “I do like you…look at me.” I obeyed and saw him smiling for the first time today. “We can do this. I wanna ask you out but no one can know.” He look towards the door and then back at me. “How about tomorrow night…at my place.” I raised an eyebrow. “If we go about downtown anyone could see us.” I stayed silent for a couple seconds evaluating the offer. “Come on, It’ll be a home cooked dinner.” He smiled warmly and that made me nod.

“I’ll text you the address.” I nodded and stood up as everyone else started to arrive, including Frank.

The rehearsal went down uneventful which I was thankful for. By the time it was over, Nathan reached up to me as we were all gathering our stuff and getting ready to leave out to the cold.  He asked me about some scenes and wanted to know if I had any issues with them, I was kind of surprised since I really thought I had done a good job today. When Frank gave me a last glance with almost pleading eyes to go and follow him, Nat changed the topic. “I was lying, I just needed to give you this.” He handed me a small piece of paper, folded neatly. I opened it just to find the digits of his cell phone number. I gave him a knowing nod and waved.

“See you around.” I said in case anyone back stage was confused by the silence after hearing his voice.

I walked out and it was a nice surprise to see Frank waiting for me –most likely- “Hey.” I said and started walking my usual way.

“Hi…everything okay?” I nodded trying to read his face.

 “Why? Are you okay?” He shrugged and smiled weakly. “I just heard Nathan criticizing your work.”

“Oh, I’m fine, I know I’m gonna have a lot of feedback. But thank you for asking…I’m guessing you’re used to it by now?” He raised an eyebrow and he got defensive, I could tell by the swing of his shoulder, and the way he started walking.

“What do you mean Gee boy?” that made me chuckle.

“Well, It doesn’t matter if you’re good or not, directors and producers will always have an opinion.”

“You’re the one to know right? You’ve been doing this for what? A week?” I rolled eyes at his words.

“Listen, I kinda know how this works, of course you have more experience so…whatever.” I tried to shrug off the subject as we got to the bus station.

“Oh dear, you know nothing about this business.” He stayed silent for the rest of the minutes we had to spend together on the public transportation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna be uploading one chapter here one day and then the next one I'll upload my other fic; What your shadow does at night so stay tuned for both of them :) 
> 
> Love Sara

Chapter 8

I scrubbed my skin and rinsed off the soap then got off the shower. As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom I took my phone so I could text Nathan and ask him for his address.

 _“I’m getting ready rn. I hope we’re still on?”_ I ruffled my hair for that messy look I was recently going for and heard my phone buzzing.

“Sure, I’ll send you the location.” I threw my phone back on the bed and slipped into my skinny jeans. My mind started wandering somewhere else as I got ready. This reminded me of my first date, to be honest this circumstance was very alike the one with my first boyfriend, we were always hiding and stayed behind closed doors for the entirety of our closeted relationship. It wasn’t like I was scared of my family’s reaction, I just grew up thinking it was wrong, which meant I had to remind myself it was okay to be who I was every two hours of the day as I noticed my mannerisms, and  girly likings with disgust.

My family never had an issue with it, I only allowed myself to be girly at my house, sometimes only inside my room as I acted out some of my favorite TV shows and fantasized with boys from school but mostly with Frank.

As I got older I came to terms with my homosexuality and decided to end that relationship with the guy who would never come out of the closet, at least not with me. I felt a lot freer without having to keep up with my lies as to why I spent so much time with him, my family accepted me and encouraged me to find the right one, someone who wasn’t embarrassed to say the truth about what we were.

So far I was not lucky enough to find a young man who didn’t feel like he had failed his entire family because of liking man. I had hundreds of night stands, brief happy weeks, that involved a lot of rolling in bed with my lips attached to the others and clothes laying around on the floor for days straight.

But that never satisfied me, as my twenties were getting closer to the end, I was growing sick of having to hide and being alone, I know this is contradictable, but maybe Nathan and I could start things as a secret and then he would agree to be public about whatever we could become, which I was hoping would be a regular relationship.

I took a cab to his place since I wasn’t sure how to get there, when I got there, he greeted me with a smile and allowed me in right away. He had already made some homemade pasta and some wine.

“I  wondering if you liked pasta but then I thought, everyone likes Italian food right?” He chuckled and sat down on the other end of the table.

“Yeah, I mean this looks pretty good.” I smiled kindly and started eating in time with him. He didn’t talk a lot like I would’ve liked him to, because that only meant we were not gonna get to know each other, at least not tonight.

When we were done he invited me to take my glass of wine over to the couch, then he began to talk but I just couldn’t focus on his words since I was getting kind of tipsy and therefore sleepy. I smiled and giggled at his words without minding too much if it fitted with what he was saying. We leaned back into the couch as we got more relaxed, he looked at me for a couple seconds and I should’ve known what was coming since we almost kissed once already, but I honestly thought there was something in my face, he noticed this and chuckled before coming closer and pushing his lips softly against mine.

Nothing, just another kiss. I thought to myself but continued and just went for it. I only gained consciousness when Nathan was on top of me while we laid in his couch and five glasses of wine later, he was talking to me but I could only frown since I couldn’t register what he was saying.

“Keep it down, my neighbors will hear.” I nodded absent minded and worked on getting his shirt off, he did the same to me and kissed my chest as he went down to my groin and opened my pants. I couldn’t stop gasping out for air, I felt really hot due to the wine. “Gee, shh.” He giggled. “I don’t want them to know I’m fucking fag, even if they don’t hear two guys, they’re gonna think I moan like a girl.”

I was off putted by his words but to be honest, I was too excited to stop. I deiced to close my eyes and enjoy, Nathan would understand, he got me drunk after all.

My imagination started doing its work, I could almost picture a thick man, but not fat with fair skin on top of me, maybe Paul Rudd, Jake Gyllenghaal? Then my subconsciousness added tattoos.

I was screwed, I was sure now. I was imagining Frank was on top of me, fucking the hell out of me. That had to mean something, or maybe I was just drunk?

I didn’t even get to finish when Nathan was standing up to get a wipe and clean himself off, I wasn’t done but he was gone, so I just reached out for my underwear, put it on and rolled on my side ready to doze off. “Gerard…” I heard Nat’s voice behind me. I just whined and tried to open my eyes.

“You have to go, my neighbors can’t see you leaving for work with me.” He said lowly. “And also, you can’t get to work with me and in the same clothes as yesterday.” I groaned, I couldn’t quite register how rude he was being, so he got close to me and started to poke me on the shoulder. I snapped out of it still being way too sleepy and decided to put on the rest of my clothing in silence, even when I was wasted and hardly could keep my eyes open, I felt ashamed, I felt used and so wronged. I came here with the best intentions but I missed the clues of what everything was gonna come down to.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said cheerful as he was now content with me leaving the place. I did not talk to him at all and just stormed out. I thought of yelling down the hall of the building something like ‘Nathan just fucked me! I’m a guy!’ but then I remembered that at the end of the day he was my boss.

He was my boss, I had slept with my boss and he only used me, I would have to see him daily for the entire play. How had I managed to make the best professional experience I had ever had into my personal hell?

Once again I was let down by man, and still alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the delay girls, life's been crazy lately. 
> 
> I wanna thank CinnaRollMadi for the comments, they made my day and really gave the fuel to write this at 1 am so, Thank you! You're the best and this fic will def go on and be completed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the drama! Go read my other fic if you haven't already is called what your shadow does at night.

Chapter 9

The weeks went by and it was almost time for our grand premiere, we had rehearsals wearing our costumes, with music and one scene after the other, I know I should be glad everything was coming together, but even when I don’t like to brag, all of these wouldn’t be possible because of me, literally.

Nathan started avoiding me or pretending everything was fine the day after our encounter, I hadn’t really talked to him, I decided to settle and keep working on this play, after all it was one of my dreams and I would not let anyone take it away from me.

The reason why I was upset was that I had been directing the whole thing, Nathan would be backstage having lunch, or pretending to take care of the costumes department pretty much all the time, but it was just obvious that he was avoiding doing his work, but even after all of this, he still had the guts to criticize the work of some of the new actors like me.

The rest of the crew was gone now, I stayed rehearsing with Ray because thanks to Nathan’s criticisms he didn’t feel like he had some of lines just yet and asked me for help. He was doing it great, delivering every line as he talked to Lisa’s character that I was playing just for this once. Nathan came back from backstage looking for his papers and food ready to leave then said. “Give up already Toro, you’re not gonna get it today.” I looked at Ray who seemed defeated by now. Ray, the most optimistic person ever, was giving up –at least for today- on what he did best, his passion.

“You know what? Fuck. You. Nathan.” He turned to me frowning immediately. “He’s doing the finest job I’ve seen from any of the newbie’s including me and you can’t just talk to him like that, you’re not even here to see all of the work were doing, you’re not directing, you’re not doing what you’re supposed to. You can’t do your own job, and you can’t make a guy cum, are you seriously that useless?” I spat staring right at him as Ray stayed petrified next to me then followed me off the stage as I left annoyed.

“Are you okay Gee? You didn’t have to get in trouble just to defend me.” I could hear his nervousness on his voice.

Nathan came to me quickly, he seemed really, really mad. He made a hand gesture and Ray took off intimidated, I rolled eyes at Nat and stayed where I was at.

“Listen Gerard, I thought we had fun and that was it, you…you’re new to all of this, you have no idea how it works.” I couldn’t stand when people talked to me as if I was stupid just because I was inexperienced.

“All I’ve been hearing since I got here is how I don’t know what I got myself into, but all I’ve seen is a bunch of selfish people, hypocrites and liars who think they’re better than others just because they belong  to ‘the industry’ but only show up to do their job one day out of the whole week. If you ask me, there are very little people who deserve to be here.” Nathan chuckled looking down and shaking his head.

“No one wants your opinion Gerard, you’re nobody. You’ll never be famous. Things don’t work the way you believed.” He said calmly before leaving. I was about to have a fucking mental breakdown. What did everyone mean with that? What was I missing? What did I have to do to for this to work out?

I got out of the venue not knowing if I was ever to come back.

“Hey…” I heard a familiar, off putting voice. I dried the few tears that had left my eyes before responding a shaky.

“Hi.” He followed me as usual and remained silent; I could tell he was uncomfortable, he didn’t know how to deal with people’s feelings.

“Is everything okay?” he dared to ask when we stopped to wait for the bus to arrive.

“Not really.” I laughed, the situation was just ridiculous and I had no idea what to do.

“Could we talk?” He asked lowly.

“We’re already doing it Frank.”

“I mean like…can I go to your house?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinnaRollMadi: Hi again! Thank you for the comment <3 it means a lot and let me tell you, at first i didn't know if i wanted Nat to be good or bad, but I thought to myself that on my previous works I don't have enough drama so I thought Nathan would do lol 
> 
> and to everyone else reading, thank you for the kudos and love and pleaseee leave me a fucking comment, I'm very lonely
> 
> I stole that from Drew M. 
> 
> love, Sara.

Chapter 9

When I hopped on the train going from my hometown all the way to New York, the last thing I thought I’d be doing was take Frank Iero home with me, I even expected the fights, the being an asshole thing and having him just ignore me, but never this, he left his walls fall and decided to just enjoy each other’s company, and I was totally fine with me.

“Did you just move in?” He asked as I picked some stuff up from the couch so we could sit down.

“Umm…kind of…” I blushed as I sat down tiredly. “Not really…if I’m being honest. I’m just lazy.” I giggled and he shrugged.

“I don’t mind, I mean…I invited myself over pretty much.” He said holding his backpack up to his chest just like he did on the bus every day.

“No, this is fine with me, actually do you want something to eat or drink?” I stood up as soon as I realized I was being the worst host ever. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two soda cans then went back.

“Make yourself comfortable.” He handed me his backpack and I placed it on the empty sofa. “So you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah I…I believe you’re having a hard time with this play and the crew, I do recognize I gave you some of those hard times myself but I…just wanted to know if there’s something else bothering you.” He said firmly and while I listened I wasn’t sure if I should believe him, I mean this all could be a ‘Mean Girls’ type of plan, after all they all had warned me of not knowing how things worked around here.

“Well, I do appreciate your apology Frank…It means a lot.” I started cautiously turning to him and leaning again the arm rest of the couch. “I’ve just had some differences with Nathan, that’s all.” I shrugged it off while he nodded and was still not comfortable enough to face me or get closer. “I mean I guess you guys are right…I don’t know how any of this works and what I got myself into.”

He looked at me quickly and shook his head. “I swear at least I didn’t mean it like that.” He took a sip of his soda and started elaborating. “What I mean is that it’s just though out there, there’s a lot of created interests inside this business, I know it’s not TV but producers and executives don’t care about art, they care about selling…that’s why they wanted me to make my ‘great comeback’ but trust me, this is not the easiest nor the hardest environment ever either.” I frowned trying to understand; maybe he was referring to his earlier experiences?

We continued talking and had a glass of wine or two, he paid for Chinese food while we got each time more comfortable on the couch, I could tell now that he was opening up, but he was struggling between confessing something or just avoiding the subject but it was inevitable since we kept comparing salaries and stuff from working on theatre or TV shows.

“Could you be honest with me? I mean I know you have been this entire night, but when I ask some people decide to just lie and it’s annoying.” I nodded fast with wide eyes and smile. “Were you familiar with my work before we worked together?” I let out a slight chuckle and blushed.

“You’re goonna have to be honest with me now…you won’t freak out with my answer okay?” He nodded and showed me his pinky, I giggled and intertwined mine with his. “Well…I had a major crush on you growing up.” I covered my face immediately and I could just sense Frank was so surprised that he was speechless.

“No way!” He pretended to gasp dramatically “Gerard Way, the guy that hates divas, had a crush on me?” I faced him by looking between the fingers covering my face.

“Yeah…but it was a long time ago and yeah, when I came here and waited to get a role…then kept waiting, and waiting and then finally knew I was gonna be working on a big play and most importantly working with you, I was just worried about being good enough, not you know…other stuff.” I explained and placed my feet on the couch between Frank and I, I felt like I was just talking and laughing with any other of my friends now.

“Oh come on, you are great. What experimented actors do is that they just follow a script, but you don’t…and the reason why I told you, you didn’t know what this was like is because I think you came here with all of the knowledge and practice you’ve earned thought the years and expected to have that art and passion being rewarded, but it probably won’t be…not by the people you expected, however I can honestly say you are a really good actor and that I’ve noticed it from day one, when I was pretending to be so not impressed.”  By now I felt great, my smile was the biggest it had ever been and I just didn’t know what to say, treating him the opposite way he treated me had  a really positive result, that was all I could ask for.

“Frank, I’m speechless…to have someone like you telling me I’m a good actor…is just seriously…” I shook my head and just smiled. He grinned and tapped my knee affectingly. We ended up watching a movie on my crappy TV, it was getting cold just like the previous days so I discreetly sneaked my toes beneath Frank’s thighs and curled them in comfort due to the heat. He just smiled and looked down, but never faced me then turned back to the TV.

“Would you like a blanket?” I asked lowly during a commercial break. He bit him bottom lip and hesitated to shake his head.

“Nah…and it’s getting late I should probably get going, I don’t wanna bother you on your day off tomorrow…I’ve already done it too many times.” He chuckled but remained on his spot.

“It’s no problem Frank…I actually enjoyed when we ran into each other…at least until we argued.” I laughed quietly; I knew my actual laugh was embarrassing. “Why don’t you stay?” He sighed grinning, I knew he was having trouble turning me down.

“Fine, but I’ll sleep on the couch.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinnaRollMadi: Hey, thank you so much for the comment again, I'm glad to hear you enjoy how the fic is going so far, I hope you and all the girls don't hate me because of Frank's back story so go ahead and read this one. You're the first one to tell me I'm a really good author, thank you so much! It does mean a lot <3
> 
> This chapter might be triggering for some people, if you're sensitive to any form of child abuse do not read it. 
> 
> I do believe it is something that people should talk more in order for that kind of situation to disappear, and I also believe that I had to tell Frank's back story so, read if you're not sensitive to this matter.

Chapter 10

On one end I felt so relieved that Frank and I were becoming friends if you will, but on the other the grand premier was coming up and we still had so much to do since Nathan kept making the enormous and useless effort of avoid talking to me which involved not being present for any of the rehearsals pretty much.

On the other hand, I got to practice my lines with Frank, whether it was back at my place or at the empty theater I still had a good time both ways. I had now come to the realization that Frank did not enjoy being alone at his apartment, I still wasn’t sure why but I was more than happy to have him over on my couch, most of the nights that he slept at my place, he insisted on sleeping on the same couch as he did the first time, unless he had an extra glass of wine though. It was nice to have a warm body sleeping right next to me, someone I knew and daydreamed about a hundred times before, without having the inevitable question of ‘did he just used me?’

As of now we were sitting on the couch scrolling through our phones trying to find an old kids channel commercial Frank appeared on about fifteen years ago. “I can’t find it…We’re gonna have to do something else.” He looked up and shrugged.

“Whatever, it would’ve been too embarrassing anyways.” He chuckled. “And it does not bring really good memories.” He mumbled under his breath, which made me remember.

“Hey by the way, I wanted to ask you something…the other day when we started confessing stuff, I couldn’t help but feel there’s something you want to tell me…maybe It’s embarrassing and that’s why you don’t want to talk about it but if you do, you can trust m-“ I stopped my rambling as I saw him shift uncomfortably.

“I…yeah, I mean I didn’t know how to bring it up but since you’ve been so interested in my career well…there’s something that happens a lot out there but no one talks about.”

_Frank was one of the last people left at the kids channel studio after recording yet another episode of the sitcom he was in, so far he liked the experience of acting, being on TV, have all of the toys he wanted and be envied by his classmates. On the other hand he didn’t like the repetitiveness of it all, he was tired most of the time and he was only seven._

_It all disappeared when his producer would come over after the show and congratulate him over his acting and how handsome he looked. He felt appreciated and like he had a friend for life, he felt his career was secured on this man’s hands._

_What Frank parents didn’t know was how dangerous this opportunity of a lifetime actually was. Frank was waiting right outside the studio for his mom to come pick him up, one of the trailers doors was opened quickly, behind him was the energetic, affectionate man he knew so well by now._

_“Frankie! You leaving so early?” He technically yelled as he smiled at the little boy. Frank only nodded and waved. “Why don’t you come over for a little bit?” Frank, trusting him like he did back then simply walked over to him._

_“Hi Randy.” He said cheerful._

_“Well hi there Frankie. You know, I got these gourmet candies the other day and I thought of giving some to this one special boy, but you know what? He might not even like them.” Frank gasped and shook his little head._

_“Can I have some? If you’re in a hurry I can even take some home.” That made the man laugh and just motioned for him to get in the trailer. The man sat down on a chair right in front of the door, as if he was waiting inside there until he saw through the glass of the small sized windows when Frank was leaving._

_“Come over, I had those candies somewhere around here.” Frank remembered this well, Randy was a man on his thirties, nearly bold and dressed in black all the time, he was a funny looking man, Frank had thought when he first met him._

_“Okay.” Frank whispered then walked over to him, he did notice a small blue box on the desk behind him. He could feel the man’s eyes locked on him, he was looking down feeling self conscious. “Are those the ones?” He looked up and caught Randy’s eyes on him, he looked back and noticed the chocolates._

_“Yeah.” He took the box, Frank took one and carefully took it to his mouth as the man bit his bottom lip still staring. Frank made a grossed out face as he tasted dark chocolate for the first time ever along with some other weird ingredients as far it goes for a kid._

_“I don’t like it.” He rejected it, Randy took it and ate it savoring the past where Frank had bit a tiny piece off. “Eww! That’s gross.” He giggled even when he felt something strange going on and wasn’t specifically at ease._

_“I think I might have one you’ll like but you’re gonna have to sit with me to get it, it’ll be like a magic trick. You won’t know where it came from.” He said darkly._

_“I think I don’t want one anymore.” He mumbled, by the time he tried to take a step back, he was quickly grabbed by the arm and pulled onto the producers lap. He was firmly forced to sit over his legs and felt these strong, big hands over his small legs, going up to his private area. They were interrupted by a woman’s voice._

_“Are you in here Frankie?” The door was swung open by Mrs. Iero._

_“Oh my god…” She was speechless and frozen on her spot. “Frank go to the car please.” He nodded and was finally allowed to leave, he ran towards the car, he had to stand next to the passengers door and couldn’t wait for his mom to come back, his legs were shaking, he was shocked and knew something was wrong but didn’t know what it was exactly._

_He didn’t hear any noises coming from the trailer and rather quickly his mom was back, she didn’t even look at him but held onto the steering wheel without starting it or moving._

_“You won’t say a word to your father Frankie.”_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinnaRollMadi: Yeah, he was just a little boy, that's why I felt like a lot of girls might hate the chapter :c But I'm glad you liked it! I do try to leave a slight cliffhanger! someone noticed yay! thank you for coming by again I really love your comments xo Sara
> 
> Oh and I hope you girls like the visual fan art? Idk I just felt like trying lol

 

_Chapter 11_

_Frank was left to keep quiet about the situation he was placed in, he didn’t know exactly what it was that his producer was trying to get out of having him around, all for himself doing stuff that hurt him and confused him a lot, he knew something was wrong but his mom didn’t give him any answers and he didn’t feel like he could ask his dad since his mom kept saying he’d get in trouble._

_He remembers one of the first times he decided to speak up to his mom, it was about a year later he had gotten used to staying late a couple times a week with Randy, his mom took this in mind and wouldn’t be there to interrupt what the man had in mind, she completely knew what was going and was just pretending to ignore it so Randy could have his way with her son. She was in denial, trying to make a fool out of herself._

_It was time for Frank to know about bees and flowers at school and was utterly confused with the explanation that fitted pretty much with what he and his older ‘friend’ did a couple times a week. Thankfully he was so ashamed that he didn’t know anything about the subject beforehand that he decided to keep his questions and thoughts to himself, everyone else in the class seemed to know what the teacher was talking about, they were giggling and he knew that if he seemed lost on this subject he’d get laughed at, so he went home and decided to ask his mom about it before being dropped at the studio._

_“Mom?” He asked as she read the script he was performing later that day._

_“Yes Frankie?”_

_“I…today we had a new subject at school and I’m a little confused.” She dropped the pieces of paper and nodded encouraging him to continue. “Mrs. Smith said that the ways babies are made is like...a boy places his private parts inside the girls? And so they get the baby inside her but…Randy is a boy, an older one…but I am one too so I can’t have a baby! Why does Randy likes to do that to me?” He asked embarrassed, Linda got upset immediately, she couldn’t have Frank go around asking that kind of stuff, people would investigate what was going on and retire Frank from the set, which would mean having no funds left enough for her to be a housewife with a lot of free time._

_She had worked her entire life, she did whatever she needed to do in order to get out of the broken, poor home she had grew up in and live the fancy life she always dreamed of, that meant she had several sugar daddies and used her body as a tool to get where she wanted. One day she was lucky enough to meet a kind guy that worked hard and was able to provide for her, now she was a trophy wife feeling the pressure of her husband asking her to do something out of her life, so she saw the opportunity of getting his little boy to act and such, she was the manager so she pretended to be busy most of the time but in reality she had a separate life that no one knew about._

_That’s why she couldn’t be bothered by the abuse her boy was receiving, she needed to make sure Frank still have a career as he grew up and even turn him into the next teenage idol, there was a couple of years left to get there so he would have to hang on tight._

_“Listen, you like acting don’t you Frank?”_

_“I mom-I actually wanted to talk to you about tha-“ She shook her head and stood up._

_“Then you’re gonna have to keep giving Randy what he wants, he’s your friend alright? Just trust us. Adults know how this business works so just listen to your mom Frankie.” She left the room leaving him upset._

_The years past by and Linda’s plans actually happened, Frank was still one of the cutest boys out there, even when the spark in his eyes was long gone now. He became a really handsome pre teen that managed to get into two series that every girl on the country watched since they had a crush on him, meanwhile the abuse continued, and growing up Frank thought he’d get used to the pain, the shame of it and just knowing they were doing something bad by using his body, he was deeply scared. By the time he was fourteen, he clearly knew what had been going on._

_He tried to sue his mom, the producer and everyone involved, but his funds were taken away since he was a minor and he didn’t have a way to hire a lawyer, he tried to accuse the man and his mom but no one ever listened to him. He had so much anger trapped in his body, after giving up from trying time after time he settled and decided to find a way that would allow him to go through the hell he was put in._

_Because of the business he was in, he had a bunch of older friends that introduced him to drugs, he quickly became an addict and instead of making him absent minded on the times Randy would use his body, he became violent and made it really hard for the older man to have his way with him. He grew tired of punishing Frank by not been the little obedient boy he used to be and having to even tie him down to the bed when Frank was pretty much too high to function and stay fucking still while they did what was pretty much a routine. Randy gave up on Frank and quickly found a younger boy then let  Iero go, since he was not interested in Franks career at least not in a good way, he made those infamous pictures of Frank getting high on a club get to every magazine out there. His career went downhill from there on, and Frank was honestly glad it did._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinnaRollMadi : Thank you again for being here and all the support! and yay I nailed Linda's character, I wanted everyone to hate her muahaha. 
> 
> jokerFreak: Hey! this comment really does mean a lot that you like how I've developed the the story! this is the actual first fic where I've tried to get a background story and kind of think outside the box when it comes to the plot, so it feels great to have someone appreciate it. Ps Thank you for liking the fanart! 
> 
> xoxo Sara

Chapter 12

Gerard was heartbroken as he listened to his story, Frank was telling him everything avoiding the graphic details and just giving an overall explanation as if he was telling him the synopsis of a really dramatic movie.

He didn’t know how to act or what to say, but he knew he had to do something to comfort Frank even when he seemed to be fine talking about the subject, but he knew Frank was broken inside and still trying to get the pieces back together.

He leaned in close, looked at him reassuringly, but not as if he was sorry for him then hugged him tightly. “You are the bravest person I know Frank.” He whispered and caressed his back. He felt Frank taking a deep sigh and lean into his touch relaxing.

“Thank you. Everything’s fine now. I just…wonder who I would’ve been if that didn’t happen.” Gerard managed to hear him even though his voice was muffled by Gerard’s shoulder.

“I don’t even know what to say Frank, that was horrible…I’m glad you’re fine now.”

“Yeah, I am too. I’ve been clean for a couple of years now.” He shrugged as they pulled away.

“You know, I had my addictions too back in the day.” Gerard mentioned.

Frank seemed interested but was interrupted by Gerard.

“I don’t wanna talk about it now though. I feel like lying down and cuddling.” He said shyly. They had never actually hugged or cuddled, but both men were feeling defeated for the day and just wanted to rest in the arms of someone who cared for them.

“We can do that. Maybe we can go to bed already.” Frank yawned and smiled weakly.

“Sure, I just want to have a bowl of cereal and I’ll be with you.” Frank nodded and went towards Gerard’s room, he had already been there but just a couple of seconds when Way asked him to go over so he could let him know if we looked fat in the clothes he had thought about wearing a couple of days before. He crawled on the big puffy bed and covered his legs with the thick blanket, this place made him feel at ease, it was nothing like his apartment, where a couple of decorative articles or family portraits reminded him of his mom.

When he left his house at age eighteen he decided to not ‘divorce his family’ just his parents. So he still had a lot of contact with his grandparents and some uncles and aunts, even if the mere fact of talking to them was painful, he well knew that time flied and that he needed someone to lean on, someone that wasn’t just a friend that wanted to have the befits of knowing Frank Iero, but someone who actually cared and that showed him sympathy after they knew what had happened thought those years.

He was still figuring out if Gerard was an actual friend. He had proven to be so, so far. He tried time after time to have a decent working relationship with him even when he acted like an outrageous diva. He was a little put off by the fact that Gerard well knew him before they started working together but seemed to be embarrassed about it and avoid the subject of his early career except for today.

Gerard came into the room a couple minutes later with a small bowl of cereal on his hands, he was already chewing some crunchy flakes. He smiled with a mouthful causing him to look funny. Frank giggled and tapped the spot next to him.

“You should’ve turned the TV on.” He said walking over to the bed and taking a seat.

“I know you’re the best host ever but I know I’m not in my actually house.” He shrugged shuffling down to a more comfortable position.

“That’s bullshit. This is your second home.” He smiled as he changed the channels absent mindedly. “Want some?” He offered. Frank shrugged and nodded, then Gerard got a spoonful near Frank’s lips, He turned to him unsure at first but allowed Gerard to plain feed him as a baby.

When they both finished the flakes, they got comfortable underneath the blankets as they watched Ru Paul’s Drag Race without paying too much attention to it and only laughing at the sassy quotes of the contestants.

“I recognize some of those.” Gerard snickered, Frank chuckled right away knowing exactly what he meant.

“I guess I…I’d like to take this opportunity to officially apologize about being an asshole. I’m sorry.” Frank said honestly with his head turned to Gerard’s, he listened and leaned really close, he was going for it, Frank was ready, he was aiming to feel Gerard’s lips against his for about an hour now. He was honestly disappointed when he felt Gerard’s thin lips over his cheek.

“I accept your apology Frank.” He rested his head on his pillow. “Come on, let’s rest.” Frank followed his movements and faced him as he lay comfortably, they both had their arms resting in front of their bodies, they were slightly touching but Frank could swear he felt electricity with that simple touch.

“Goodnight Gerard.”

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls, I need your help to find a short fan fiction, I believe it was originally a one shot but then a couplechapters were added, -I can't remember that part clearly- the thing is I've tried to find it on every Frerard reclist but I just can't find it! I believe I found it on like the secret admirer, amnesia or spy category but tumblr says the link was deleted, so I trust you, girls haha. 
> 
> The plot is that Frank is this hot guitarist living in an apartment building right in front of Gerard, and he is always spying on him and silly Frank doesn't know, he even jerks off one time and Gerard feels guilty but still watches. One day Frank falls and hits his head or something, Gerard saw that so he goes over to his apartment trying to help, at this point Ray gets involved but I can't remember that well, the thing is they both take him to the hospital and then Frank's like, 'Thank you for helping me but who the fuck are you?' and Gerard plain lies and says he's his boyfriend. Gerard doesn't take advantage or this, Frank is not really convinced of this whole thing so he tries to kiss Gerard and he's like 'No, you lied we've never kissed wtf." and of course he's mad at Gerard, but then after a couple of days Frank signs Gerard through his window to go over and they fuck and stay together. Idk why I loved it, but I did and so I need your help to find it, please if you know the name or remember reading it let me know please, pretty please.
> 
> CinnaRollMadi: Yay, I'm glad to hear you liked the fluff!! It's been a while since I wrote fluffy shit haha. Thank you for coming by! It still makes my day c:

Chapter 13

_Frank had spent almost a month inside his NYC apartment without going out not even to get food. He survived with a shit ton of pasta he got the last time he got out._

_He allowed his facial hair to grow, he avoided looking at himself in the mirror for days straight. He was the skinniest he had ever been, he had been nearly anorexic a lot of years ago,  when he considered alcoholic beverages and coke a healthy dinner._

_He was over the drugs now, he started to get scared of its consequences when he started to forget really basic stuff, or the small scripts he was given for a tiny TV show appearance every now and then. Drugs were literally making him stupider._

_Taking in consideration he had been taking them for years now, and all kinds of it, he could honestly say his IQ was lower than it should been. He decided to quit them and have his rehab in the privacy of his home. He went through the cold sweats and physical pain all by himself, when he started to crave the substance his long time friend Jamia was there to support and distract the man._

_Now he was recovered, but the depression was still there. Now that there was nothing making him feel like he was on the top of the world, he was left to remember what got him in the position he was right now in the first place._

_He knew people had been disappointed in him when everyone found out he was doing drugs and that he was just another Macaulay Culkin or Lindsay Lohan, and of course, that didn’t cheer him up whatsoever. He couldn’t find the strength or motive to prove them wrong and rise from the ashes._

_He considered a lot of stuff, one of them included just ending it all before it got worse. But he was too coward for that, another one of his options was going away to another country, probably in the UK but then he thought about how he could subside, he didn’t know how to do anything else beside from acting, and if he barely had a career in his home country, how good or bad wouldn’t it be out there?_

_He decided to stay and see what the hell happened. A couple months later, he got the call from a person who claimed to be part of the casting crew of an upcoming play and they wanted to have him audition. When he asked about whom else they were thinking about getting on board and he was hinted that he’d be working with amateurs, he really doubted about getting the date for the audition._

_The guy was trying to convince him by telling him the premise of the play, and that made it even easier to say “Thank you, but no thank you.” When he was about to hang up the phone, he was hoping to hear this guy’s desperate voice, but instead he heard him talking even calmer than he was before._

_“Come on Frankie, this might be your great come back. We both know you need it.” Frank looked over to his nearly empty wallet sitting on top of his coffee table, that reminded him that he would have to take even more money out of his bank account in a couple of days, then he reacted to how this guy called him._

_“Excuse me? What gives you the right to call me Frankie? You’re being really unprofessional, I can’t even remember your name but-“_

_“It’s Nathan, and it’ll be a pleasure to work with you Frank.”_

The next morning Frank really did try to look away from the sleeping beauty next to him, but it was truly impossible. Sometime in the middle of the night, Gerard had decided to take off his shirt, so Frank was left to contemplate Gerard’s bare shoulders, arms and back. He had a lot of molars and tiny marks, instead of wondering where he got the marks or even cover him since it was quite chilly, he swallowed loudly while holding himself back from spreading tiny kisses all over his skin.

He had never thought of Gerard as something more than a co worker and someone that could turn into a friend, of course until last night when he had trouble falling asleep since, yet again he needed to be in touch with him somehow, and Gerard didn’t seem opposed to the idea, but he wasn’t welcoming in such a way that Frank would feel comfortable to hold him, even when Gerard had technically asked him too but didn’t mention in again.

He turned to the window of the small sized room when Gerard stirred and groaned lowly warning him he was about to wake up. He did turn around and tapped his thighs. “I couldn’t remember if you were supposed to be here. But you are yay!” He cheered sleepily with a low voice.

“Ugh, don’t you hate when you can just feel how bad your mouth stinks? I do hate it.” Frank smiled and sighed, he was completely clueless.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will it be the day where I can manage to make a decent lengthy chapter? Probably not soon. I'm the worst, sorry. 
> 
> Shout out to doctor_what for finding the fic i wanted to read so badly! Thank you so much srly I was losing hope on ever finding it lol even when it was here the whole time haha but srly thank you so much <3
> 
> You should all probably go read it, it's awesome https://archiveofourown.org/works/339917
> 
> CinnaRollMadi : Yay, I'm glad you like the way I've been inserting the flashbacks, I actually forgot that for writing in english it does not go that way, I'm actually writing with both english and spanish novel formats and the italics on the entire flashback is part of the spanish one, I'm glad I made that 'mistake' tho haha
> 
> With this fic hunting I got curious and so I want to ask if any of you girls write as well? If you do, let me know so I can support you just like you support me <3 -specially CinnaRollMadi xo- 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 14

“Speaking of stinking, do you think I could take a shower before we leave for rehearsal? “ Frank asked.

Gerard laid flat on his back with the covers barely over his torso and stretched out groaning then emitting a low moan at the end as some of his bones made a popping sound, Frank had to bite his tongue and stood up to get away as soon as possible before he jumped on top of him.

“Sure Frankie, I’ll borrow you a t shirt and some briefs if you want.” He giggled childishly.

“That’ll be great, or I can just skip the underwear part.” Frank grinned as he took his socks off.

“Hey, going commando is my move. Don’t try to steal that from me.” He said standing up and looking for said clothes on his closet. “There’s an extra towel in there too. I’mma make coffee, want some?”

“Oh my god, marry me.” Frank said looking at him with a silly expression, but he was only half joking inside of his head.

“I’ll even add a French toast to the mix.” Gerard said raising en eyebrow before leaving the room.

Frank left as well and got into the neatly cleaned bathroom, he turned on the hot water and washed himself quickly, he didn’t want to take too long since he still wasn’t that comfortable being Gerard’s leech, and hey the water bills were expensive.

He dried himself quickly and wasn’t really sure if he could go get dressed on Gerard’s room yet.

“I got some extra things so you actually propose today, it’s all ready.” Frank sighed and thought about what he should say, this was his relationship with Gerard now, they shared food, clothing, air and space and they were making jokes about hypothetically sharing their lives together over the fact that Gerard was a little housewife-ish. That was it, Gerard was just being nice, that’s how he must behave with all of his other friends, he shouldn’t be too excited about this. By the time he was done over thinking about his friendship, he realized it was too late to answer anything, he got out with the rather small towel wrapped around his hips, Gerard was setting the food on his bed carefully, when he heard the door opening he turned around and Frank could swear Gerard saw him from head to toes as he blushed.

“Hey, I’ll leave you alone so you can dress.” Gerard said and walked away from the bed, he stopped right in from of Frank and looked down at his chest, this made Frank look away and wrap his arms around himself feeling self conscious. “Sorry, I didn’t know you had so much ink.” He said smiling and looking down his legs where only his knees were clear.

“Yeah, I’m pretty much covered.” Gerard placed his finger tips over a flame on his chest with the word hope beneath it. Frank wasn’t expecting it, he flinched and immediately regret it.

“I’m sorry…I-I’ll leave you alone.” Gerard gave him a guilty look and a weak smile.

_“Take off your clothes Frankie.” The boy pretended not to hear him and just stood there. “Come on, you heard me.” The man said with a stern voice. Frank complied and took off his t shirt, it was his day off at the set, but he still got dropped off at Randy’s house by his mom. He was there at his command, whenever the man felt lonely, Frank was there, much to his dislike._

_He was instructed to walk closer to the man, sitting on his couch. He ran his fingers over Frank’s tiny chest then went down and brought him close to him and held him. Frank could smell beer or some alcoholic beverage. He was disgusted and hopeful of this having an end sooner than later._

“Did you like the French toast?” Gerard broke the silence as Frank chewed slowly.

“Yes, very much so…listen, I’m sorry…maybe we could talk about this some other night? I don’t want to get too wrapped up on memories and stuff before going to work so I can focus…but I want to talk about it for sure.” Frank said with an earnest look.

“Sure…but I’m the one who should be sorry, that was so creepy. I swear I’m not like…” He tried to elaborate with wide hand gestures “A fan with a crush or something, I’m just very touchy feely.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinnaRollMadi: Aww thank you so much for the support, it really helped me yesterday. I'd like to have a chat with you! Idk where we could talk through tho, or if you'd even like to lol  
> Tsss: I really try to, sometimes it gets better tho. Thank you! 
> 
> Alright, so I recently thought about uploading my work to Wattpad, let me know if you hang around more in there haha. Also, I've been thinking about making this huge Frerard updated rec list on tumblr since i honestly think it's so sad that the owners of the rec lists we all know just gave up on the fandom and ship, so I'd like to put something out there for all of the youngster fans that recently discovered Frerard and MCR, if there's any of you lol 
> 
> xox Sara

Chapter 15

_“Hey, this whole joke of you being my boyfriend or whatever is getting kind of ridiculous.” Rick said as Gerard sat on the edge of his bed._

_“I…I thought it was funny or whatever.” Gerard shrugged and continued reading his comic book pretending not to mind that his crush was rejecting even the idea of having a fake relationship for shits and giggles._

_This was the last hope he had of having a high school friend, for starters he never fitted with the ‘regular’ kids, since the popular kids were plain out his league, then there was the geeks, let’s say most of them were not ready for how gay Gerard could be sometimes, true Gerard always tried to hide his true self but sometimes it would just slip off okay?_

_The point is Rick was the one who defended him from the bunch of nerdy kids and hung out with him, and stuck to his side while the rest accepted him. The thing now was that Gerard got too comfortable and became the clown of the group of friends by making jokes about how Rick was his boyfriend and such, he didn’t need to joke about it on top of all of the time they already spent together and how they seemed to have this weird connection._

_Rick was this –actual- straight kid that felt bad for how people saw and treated Gerard, and he admired his D &D skills, so he kept him around, the problem was, he wanted to graduate high school knowing what it felt like to kiss a girl, have a girlfriend and why not, other stuff too, but that was nowhere near happening with Gerard being all touchy feely with him, and only him so he had to put a stop to it._

_“Well, it’s not anymore, I heard Hanna actually thinks I’m gay dude. I’m not…saying that is wrong to be gay, you can do your own thing, but I’m not interested okay? I-I wanna stay friends, let’s just be that and seem like we are just buddies okay?” Gerard looked up to him and god, he wished he could’ve just been a regular guy and not cry over his friend wanting boundaries._

_“I’m sorry.” He stood up and tried to wipe his tears away and not do his ugly crying, but he couldn’t stop then stormed out. Rick followed him, because he was his actual friend and as one he didn’t want Gerard to cry or be hurt._

_“Gerard, please stop. Come on, wanna talk about it?” Gerard had already left the house but that wouldn’t be the last time they spoke. Gerard came running to his arms as soon as his first ex Bert broke his heart since he pretended to be straight for the entire school._

“Hey Frank, wanna stop by at my place tonight?” Gerard said as everyone gathered their stuff. Frank sighed and hesitated.

“I…actually don’t think I’ll be able to make It tonight Gerard, sorry.” Gerard was surprised, this had become their routine, but he shouldn’t be, really. He had already been there.

“Sure…I’ll see you around.” Frank stood up from kneeling down to get his backpack closed, he wanted to explain that he was having his grandma over for dinner that night, and he was actually thinking about inviting him over, he was anxious about how she would react to see him in the state he was right now and he could actually use some company, but he was already gone.

Gerard hurried over to the bus stop annoyed at himself and repeating over and over. _“I’m so stupid.”_ He had already allowed Nathan to take advantage of him, maybe Frank was put off by how close they had become in a matter weeks. He couldn’t blame him, there was a reason all man he slept or got interested in –even as friends- dumped him or were ashamed of having anything to do with him. He realized he was the problem, he only realized this on his mid twenties. Great.

He scrolled through his contacts and waited as the lined beeped. “Ma…” He broke down right and then and started crying on the speaker, probably too loud for his mom not to go deaf.

“Oh sweetie…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinnaRollMadi: Omg that was honestly the best comment ever, and now we're the other way around. Today I'm not doing great, I'm pretty bummed out over this drafting project that I failed completely, the teacher found like fifteen mistakes, and I'm sad cuz that's supposed to be my talent you know? I'm mean, if i suck that much what am i doing here? maybe I'm not meant to write in spanish cuz it's a lot more complicated? idk sorry I needed to let it out. Imma start reading your work today! I'm excited about that c:
> 
> I'm sorry for the short chapter everyone hope you enjoy anyways.

Chapter 16

“You know who you remind me off baby? That guy Ted from the show…the one called ‘When I met your mother’” Gerard rolled eyes but giggled at her mom.

“It’s ‘How’ ma, ‘How I met your mother.’” Gerard stayed silent and tried to stop his tears now that he had started talking to his mom.

“Its whatever. The point is, you get excited way too much, way too fast and you always end up hurt. You’re a wonderful young man, you’re handsome, talented and have so much to offer, the right one is out there, but you can’t just treat every guy as if they were the one honey.” Gerard’s mom half scolded. She could give him so though love, but only on rare occasions, she was too sweet.

“I know, but I was not trying to make him fall in love with me or anything, I thought we were becoming friends. Now friendships are difficult as well.” He sighed exasperated. “I’m tired of being hurt, and if I don’t try, I won’t meet guys to date or be friends with and so I will stay alone forever.” He exaggerated

“You’ll just know when you found the right guy, or friend. I swear but you have to keep calm and don’t think about it. It’ll just happen. Now, tell me how’s the play going?” Gerard sighed and fidgeted his fingers, he had to be honest. He had completely placed the play aside and focused mainly on Frank now, he knew his lines, and went to every session they got before the grand premier which was in just a week, at first he figured it was good to be distracted from the stress and anxiety of the countdown to that night, but he also needed to prepare for anything that could go down on his very first time on a New York stage.

“It’s fine…you are going to make it for the first show right?” Gerard asked ready to throw a tantrum in case she cancelled.

“Of course I am, I’m taking some goodies so we can decorate your place.” She said cheerful, Gerard sighed in relief.

“Okay great, but I think you’re gonna love my apartment the way it looks right now.” He said way too sure of himself and the small sized apartment with old furniture that used to belong to Gerard’s relatives.

“We’ll see about that, listen I was watching this new series, you have to watch it, its-“ Gerard interrupted her when he heard a slight knock on the door.

“Wait ma, there’s someone here. I’ll call you back.” He hung up as he got close to the door and opened without looking trough the peep hole first. He was surprised to see Frank standing there, but he was even more shocked to see an elderly, tiny woman standing next to him.

“Hi…I’m sorry I didn’t call first but I…I felt bad for cancelling our plans and I forgot to tell you my grandma was coming over for dinner, my place is a mess and I know this is so rude of me-“

“It is Thomas.” The woman said gently but loud enough for Gerard to hear and tried to hide a smile. He looked down at her and smiled as a pre greeting.

“But maybe you’d like to have dinner with us? In here?” Gerard giggled slightly at how mortified Frank looked.

“Of course. Come on in.”

“Oh by the way, she’s my nana.” He said gesturing towards the tired looking woman, even when she looked serious and stern Gerard got a good vibe from her.

“Excuse my rude grandkid here, I’m Linda.” She took small steps inside of the apartment and motioned for Gerard to lean down and greet her, she gave him the usual two air kisses that he saw Italian people gave in movies.

“It’s no trouble. I’m actually really glad you considered me for this.” Gerard said in disbelief as he looked at Frank walking inside behind his grandma. The woman wondered inside and found her way to the kitchen, Gerard didn’t really mind.

“Of course I thought of you, friends meet their families and stuff right?” Frank asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, of course. What are friends for?” He smiled feeling slightly uncomfortable as he felt the word ‘friends’ resonate between them for no specific reason, nothing he could figure out right now. “Let’s go, she must be hungry.” Gerard giggled awkwardly and made it into the kitchen to find Mrs. Iero already checking for stuff on the fridge.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I don’t eat take out, much to Frankie’s dislike. I’ll make something out of this, you go and talk to him Gerard.” Gerard was honestly stoked at Frank’s grandma remembering his name already, that had to mean that either Frank talked a lot about him, or the name was common in Italy, he preferred to think it was the first one.

“Alright, call me if you need any help.”

“Oh, I will.” She said with a smile as she started to chop some vegetables with her shaky, small hands. “Now go, I got this.”

Gerard smiled and went over to the couch where Frank was already sitting down. “You’re used to her making you food while you chill out?” Gerard chuckled and positioned himself next to Frank.

“Yeah, pretty much. You are going to love her food and her personality too…Again I’m sorry for coming out of nowhere, my phone died and I was already worried she’d hate the way I look right now and start asking questions, so I couldn’t imagine how she’d be if she took a look of my apartment. She would’ve cried in a matter of seconds.” Gerard nodded in understanding and dismissed his apology.

“It seems like we’re always apologizing to each other.”  Gerard said with a bitter sweet taste to his words.

“I know…I guess that happens whether or not you spend more time with the people you like.” Frank shrugged.  “Its fine, that means were not apathetic for each other.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMg I only realized now that I mixed the chapter up and fixed it. Sorry, this keeps happening somehow
> 
> CinnaRollMadi: Thank you for the support girl, I do believe you'll love Frank's grandma from this chapter on ;)

Chapter 17

“Oh I already knew that. Can I give you a ‘were fine now’ hug?” Frank offered.

Gerard nodded with an approval sound and threw himself into Frank’s arms. He stayed there enjoying every second of it, Frank was pretty much in heaven now, this was the furthest they’d ever been to any sort of romantic contact, and after feeling like Gerard was mad at him, this was just great.

Gerard wouldn’t pull away and Frank was thankful for that. He even shifted a little to get more comfortable as they pretty much snuggled, Frank rested his head on top of Gerard’s head, he recognized the scent of his shampoo, and he knew he was home.

Frank dared to take it a little further and try his luck then kissed his forehead, Gerard was smiling and closed his eyes just taking in the moment. “I know we started off wrong but now I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Gerard looked up to him.

“You’d be fine Frank, you’re strong enough.”  Frank huffed but remained silent.

“I’m sorry to interrupt you guys but help me with the dishes, please.” Mrs. Iero said walking over to the dining table with what seemed to be Frank’s plate. Gerard helped her with the other two plates and Frank grabbed the drinks, they sat down and looked at the delicious looking vegan lasagna.

They started eating in silent until Gerard showed interest in how the Iero family ended up in the states. Nana Linda was more than happy to let Gerard know about their past.

Frank ate happily as he listened to the couple stories he already knew. He had missed his grandma so much, her food was just great and adding to the fact he hadn’t eaten that well this whole time, he was in heaven.

His grandma and Gerard were soon enough laughing together and sharing New Jersey stories. Even when Frank left the much feared state at a young age, he loved the weather there, the places and just good memories he had before being corrupted by the Hollywood producer.

Frank was excited, but that didn’t mean he was listening closely to what they were saying, he just enjoyed watching them now talking in the living room as if they were old friends. He only paid attention when his nana started tearing up and Gerard just watched smiling, on the verge of tears as well. “What’s wrong?” Frank asked trying to sound the least casual as possible.

“I’m just…touched by how glad I am to know that you found a friend like Gerard. You’re such a good kid, I can tell.” She stopped talking abruptly to try and stop her tears. “And after all the bad people you’ve been through Frank…excuse me.” She grabbed a tissue from the coffee table. “I won’t talk about…bad things, this is a happy night.” She smiled and dried up the tears from her cheeks.

“Aww nana, you’re so sweet.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at Gerard who was also about to cry. “We’re such girly girls.” Frank said making everyone giggle.

Some more hours passed and they realized it was getting late, Gerard was more than willing to have Frank’s nana over to sleep, but he didn’t know what their plans were.

“So, are we having a slumber party?” Gerard asked cheekily. “Because I’d love to.”

 Frank looked at her since he was uncertain about what she wanted to do next. He knew she was sleepy, but he hoped she was up for it.

“Oh I do believe I’m too old for that kiddos.” She waved a dismissive hand.

“Oww, come on, you’d sleep on my bed and-“

“And I’d sleep on the floor, Gerard on the couch.” Frank offered excitedly.

“I couldn’t do that do you guys, I’m sure Gerard here wouldn’t let you sleep on the floor, and I don’t want any of you to do it.”

“W-we….we can share.” Frank shrugged it off like if he was not trying to Gerard fall for it. Gerard remained silent as he smiled at Frank. Nana Iero took him out of whatever he was thinking about.

“If you don’t mind…” She said.

“I don’t mind.” Gerard whispered and that made Linda grinned at Frank as if they were partners in crime.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls, so I've been having some personal issues so I have not been able to update as you could tell haha. I'm trying to written and post on my phone but it's kind of difficult, however this won't go into a hiatus or anything just stay tuned please

Chapter 18

Gerard took care of showing Nana Linda around his bedroom and helping her up the rather high leveled bed –at least for her— he placed a glass of water in the nightstand next to her in case she needed some in the middle of the night.

He took all of the blankets and pillows they could possibly need then went back to the living room.”Night Linda.”

“Goodnight sweetie.” She said with a smile before getting comfortable on the bed. Frank helped him out carry the big pile of blankets over to the couch. “So how are we going to do this?”

Frank asked looking at the small sized couch puzzled. “We’ll just have to…make it work.” He giggled and started moving things around. He got the cushions off and placed them over the coffee table, and that got them a little extra space. He covered the couch with a sheet then two pillows right next to the other and turned over to Frank.

“Alright, now we get in there.” Gerard shrugged simply while Frank nodded nervously.

“Kay, I’m just gonna use your bathroom real quick.” He fixed his t shirt before heading to the guest’s bathroom. Once he finished with his basic need, he washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He made an extra effort on his appearance the other day and decided to shave and wash his hair, so he wasn’t really nervous about what Gerard would think while looking him up close.

He got out of the bathroom and headed back to his happy place. Gerard was already lying down and was half covered.

“Hey you can t-take off your pants if you want.” Gerard offered so he could be as comfortable as possible.

“Are you wearing pants?” He asked testing the waters. Gerard giggled and nodded.

“Okay then, I’ll leave that for another time.” He wiggled his way under the covers and was left make a huge effort of not pushing his face against Gerard’s.

“So…you wanted to talk about something the other day right?” He asked lowly so the sound of their voices wouldn’t upset Linda’s sleep.

“Yeah I…I mean I don’t know if you even want to continue listening to my melodrama.”

He smiled weakly. “I do wanna know, I wanna get to understand you…and just become close friends. I really do care for you Frank.”He said sincerely while looking into his eyes.

“Okay well…the other day when I…flinched when you touched me, well it’s not like I’m completely traumatized or can’t even stand to be touched, it have actually been ages, it doesn’t feel like it, but it has. I’m not that young anymore.” He chuckled lowly. “But while still growing up, I thought I could just get over it and just…experiment.” Gerard nodded listening closely. “And so I hurried things off with girls and guys and at the last minute…I just couldn’t." He said looking up remembering the whole thing. “It was embarrassing and frustrating. I mean, I was like eighteen I was supposed to be having the time of my life...” Gerard caressed his arm trying to offer him some comfort. “I know it’s like stupid. An eighteen year old guy not being able to have intimate relationships because of the memories he had, how sad.” He rolled eyes at himself. “It wasn’t until I got into this kind of serious relationship, they guy waited for me and…it happened. But he didn’t stick around…he said I was ‘frigid’ and that honestly got me down…so I’ve honestly had a hard time with relationships…sometimes the memories are just there. But it wasn’t like it bothered me when you…reached out and-“

“Yeah, no I figured.” Gerard nodded and kissed his forehead.

“I’m so sorry Frankie. I do believe that you can overcome what you’ve been through, and I’ll help you forget all about that.” Frank smiled weakly really wanting to believe him.

“Thank you Gerard.” He nuzzled his neck and stayed there taking in his scent and wrapping an arm around him to keep him close. He was so warm and knowing that Gerard cared for him just made him feel so secure. Gerard started running his fingers through his hair trying to sooth him.

“Night Frank.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls, I hope someone else aside from my fandom daughter is still reading. I'm trying my hardest to post even when I don't have internet or a laptop at the moment so yeah

Chapter 19

The night was over soon pretty quickly, but Frank could honestly say that he experienced the best sleep he had ever had. Frank stretched out as he woke up getting somehow even closer to Gerard. He had his back turned to him so Frank allowed himself to hide his face on the back of Gerard’s neck. He got out of his morning sleepiness when he felt something else being way too close to Gerard’s innocent, sleeping body.

He couldn’t remember having a wild dream per say, but it seemed like he had morning wood and it was sticking right on Gerard’s lower back. He thought of getting up and taking care of the issue in the shower, but Gerard was starting to groan and shift around so the possibility of the taller man quickly turning around and seeing the tent on his pants was too high and his efforts would be worthless.

He decided to stay and wait for it to go down, but he started panicking again when he felt Gerard pushing back against him in slow motions. Frank figured he was still asleep and probably having an interesting dream. He was of course feeling guilty but he technically wasn’t doing something wrong. He felt torn between the pleasure of Gerard grinding back against his hard on giving him just the right amount of pleasure on his aching groin and the fact that he might wake up and for obvious reasons, hate him.

He decided to let himself enjoy this brief touch while it lasted, when he believed he saw Gerard turning his face slightly over to Frank’s directon with open eyes, as if he was wanting to verify if Frank was awake or not. Frank shuted his eyes quickly in case that their gazes met and ruined the whole thing.

He allowed himself to grab Gerard's hip which kind of broke the rules of ‘I'm not doing something wrong' but right now he couldn’t care less. He pushed his hips towards Gerard a couple times before he was coming in his pants with a low grunt, by now Gerard had stopped moving and was probably just enjoying the after glow of his orgasms almost in silence except for a heavier breathing.

Frank quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom then cleaned himself as best as he could then went on to check his grandma. She was already sitting in bed drinking from the glass of water that Gerard left there kindly. “Hey nana. How was your sleep?”

“Pretty good. And I’m guessing yours was too?” Frank nodded with a grin but decided to change the subject. The three of them had breakfast together. Neither of the guys talked about the heated time they spent together while waking up. Frank was completely cool with that, since they had not even talked about having feelings for each other, Frank clearly did, but still he felt like he was the only one -most of the times- but he knew he could ruin the ffriendship and make things weird and he was not willing to do that.

Frank took off so he could take his grandma home. She insisted on talking about how nice and handsome Gerard was. He just smiled and shrugged it off until his nana made it impossible to ignore. “Nana, we’re just friends. I don’t think he’s into me, we work together and it would just make things weird if he…you know is not interested.”

The elderly woman chuckled and shook her head. “Man can never tell right? He’s completely into you, as kids say nowadays and you’re just waiting the opportunity you silly Frankie.”

Frank listened while he drove his nanas car with a grin. “Are you positive about this?” Frank asked just wanting to reassure himself.

“Yes I am.” She nodded and looked out the window. “You deserve to be loved Frankie. Please do something about it. Make Gerard happy and let him, make you happy.” Frank turned off the engine and looked at her thoughtfully.

“I will grandma.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20

Frank started considering the fact that Gerard and him could make a hell of a couple. He tried not to become too excited over a simple idea, but it was nearly impossible He couldn’t help but picture himself spending an even bigger amount of time at Gerard's apartment, getting to know his family and become someone close to them, getting along with his brother and mom most of all, but he would also love to enjoy those windy or rainy days hiding behind the walls of Gerard’s bedroom, be able to wrap his arms around the beautiful redheaded man, he wanted to know what it felt like to have those thin lips pressed against his own, and why not maybe also have him kiss other parts of his body.

He was so curious about what Gerard looked like naked, what he was into, what he needed to do in order to please him, he’d do anything, really. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he could feel comfortable with this man beyond his trauma, he felt like he could trust him, and therefore not just be with him to please him or vice versa, they could be together so both of them could show each other how much they cared for one another, that’s the nearest he had ever been to finding something people called true love, and it might seem like it was completely out of the blue, but it isn’t, he was just pick up the pieces and bringing them together up until now.

He decided to wait until the play had its premier to let Gerard know about this, meanwhile he will enjoy his company and support him with his lines and practicing so they could control their anxiety. Of course it wasn’t the first time for Frank being on a stage performing for a live audience, but that’s what made it so nerve wracking, people were expecting for him to be at least as good as he was as a child, aside from that it was his first appearance in a couple of months, there was two options; either people were eager to see him come back or people didn’t remember him. Both options were terrible and he couldn’t do anything but wait for the best.

On the other hand, he completely knew what Gerard was going thorough. He remembered the first time he read his lines with him, he was completely nervous and even forgot them, and he was a total ass to the poor amateur, he regretted that and therefore he was going to help him with every little piece of advise he had. “Okay so pretend to get out of the stage, take your place, the lights are still off but people on the first row are still able to see you, you have to keep it cool and then be ready for the first few seconds, those are do or die, got it?”

Gerard nodded standing in front of him, looking down to the floor as if he was soaking in every bit of information Frank just told him. He looked up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath without having Frank instruct him. He said his lines without a pause, he remembered every single word and delivered it flawlessly.

Frank smiled and looked up at him as he finished, there was an awkward silence in which Gerard thought and tried to remember if he had fucked something up, but he didn’t, so Frank told Gerard. “Spot on Gee.”

Gerard slightly rolled eyes at him and got his hands on his hips as he looked at him in disbelief. “You’re saying that because it would be awkward for you to tell me the truth.”

“I’m not, seriously. I just thought a slow clap would be stupid" Frank shrugged being honest. “Come here" he told Gerard, while the taller man stood there deciding whether he liked the bit of dominance on his tone or not. He decided to sit down next to him and decide later.

“You did amazing, you’re ready for it. I’m positive" he wrapped an arm around Gerard's shoulder and stared at his face for a little too much time. The redheaded smiled while he took a look at Frank’s perfectly imperfect crooked teeth.

“I guess I’ll have to believe you Frankie boy” he leaned into the touch and made Frank lay down so they could snuggle. The day of the premier came soon enough; they decided to take some days off of each other so they could get ready for the big night.

Gerard got in contact with his mom to arrange the details of her stay in New York. Frank on the other end, tried to have his grandma over one more time, but she was feeling a little under the weather so they decided it was best for her to show up some other night while the play lasted, of course none of them were happy with this, but Linda was an elderly woman who’s biggest effort of the day was cooking a meal, so Frank wanted her grandma to be okay and settled with focusing on his character instead of the support he could’ve had.

Frank was now getting his makeup done backstage, he heard Gerard’s voice behind him talking to Ray a little agitated, but he got to hear that he was just nervous and felt fine aside from that, and so Frank remained in his seat while the makeup artist finished his work.

He stood up and looked for the taller man, he was smiling at him while Ray talked to him but he couldn’t possibly be paying any attention to his words. He waved slightly which cause Gerard to excuse himself and walk over to Frank. “Hey.” He said lowly. “My mom’s here tonight and she wants to meet you if you don’t mind, not in like a fan setting, but like ‘you’re my friends son now’ kind of thing.” Gerard rambled nervously. Frank nodded and rubbed his arm gently for reassurance.

“Of course, I’d love to meet her.” Not in a friends setting, but in a mother in law kind of situation, he thought for himself but kept his mouth shut.

“Maybe we can get dinner as usual, she’s going to spend the night so yeah…she’s cool. We can celebrate if this whole thing comes out right.” Gerard shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly.

“Yes, that’s awesome. We’ll leave together then.” He took his hand down almost to meet Gerard’s, he was close to holding it but decided to just hold his wrist as a friendly act. Friends do go around touching each other all the time right? “Listen, you have to calm down, this is not you and I can tell you’re very, very-“Gerard nodded quickly with panic in his eyes.

“Nervous, I know. I’m the worst. Maybe I am this way and I’ve been pretending to be someone secure of myself this whole time, but I can’t go out to the stage like this right now…What am I gonna do?” Frank shook his head from side to side slightly and rubbed both his arms affectingly as Gerard stood there feeling helpless.

“Listen, you’re gonna go out there and read and act your lines like you’ve always done, in the best way possible. When you look at the audience, you won’t focus on specific faces, you will only see like these, gray stains and will not look anyone in the eye, but their foreheads. You have to make yourself believe you are alone on that stage and that you’re reading your lines in your bedroom. You’re ten again, this is your favorite TV show and you know the lines by heart.”

“And I’m wearing booty shorts and pretending I’m not gay while thinking about kissing your young face in the poster hanging on my wall?” He asked feeling a little bit calmer and trying to make Frank laugh.

“Sure, now be honest; did you ever kissed said poster?” Gerard chuckled a little way too loud making the answer obvious. “If you get to kiss the actual Frankie,” He rolled eyes at the nickname with a smile. “Would that calm you down?” Gerard blushed immediately and remained silent trying to figure out if it was a joke. “Would it?” Frank asked again. Gerard shrugged slightly not wanting to come too forward.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls, just to be clear this is not on hiatus. I know it hasn't been that long, but for my standards it's been forever, so enjoy! And leave a comment if u like c:


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be uploading kinda slowly girls, sorry. Life's crazy. However this is not on hiatus
> 
> ThabkI you to everyone who commented

Chapter 21

  
Frank remained silent and took Gerard’s hand so they could go somewhere more private, he knew he could make Gerard focus on something else, and aside from that, the extra benefit was that he would was to get a little hint on whether Gerard liked him back or not. They got inside of a tiny supplies closet, it was completely dark but they both knew exactly where the other one stood, they could sense each other’s body and faces.

Both man thought about asking if it was okay, if the other one was sure about this, but at the same time they didn’t want to spoil the moment, and besides, they were showing one another how much they wanted this by spending mere seconds inside of the closet, getting in a comfortable position, where they knew they wouldn’t trip over something and then, right away looked for each other lips inside of the dark place.

  
Frank was the first one to get it right, he reached the corner of Gerard’s lips as he got close without hesitation, he was suddenly not afraid of screwing up. He could’ve kissed his eye and he wouldn’t have cared, it would’ve been romantic in a way. But luckily he got those pink, thin lips wrapped around his own quickly. They stayed in that same position for a couple of seconds. Gerard had his hands firmly pressed around Frank’s chest and slowly made their way up to his shoulders and neck. Frank broke the kiss slowly and kept his eyes closed otherwise he was sure he’d get both dizzy and nervous.

“That’s the kiss that eleven year old Gerard would’ve given to my ten year old self…” He sensed the taller man smiling and getting close to briefly kiss his cheek. “Now show me the twenty five year old one.” Gerard chuckled and leaned close to kiss him again.  
This time it was not so stiff, he knew what those lips felt like before they even collided again so they both wanted to go further and explore the insides of their mouths.

Frank pressed his tongue against Gerard’s lips. The shortest one was soon starting to realize that Gerard was rather a slow kisser, and that was fine with him, it meant he took his time to really save each sensation in his memory; he was totally cool with that. But as of now he needed more, so he sneaked his tongue inside of the others mouth, causing Gerard to make a small whimper but immediately started pressing the muscle against Frank’s.

  
If they weren’t kissing, Frank would’ve been smiling, so wide that it’ll hurt his face. This kiss was everything he had expected and more. It was warm, it was slow, it was passionate and he could realty get used to it. He could truly grow to love the feeling of Gerard’s soft body against his own, he was starting to wonder if it was specifically hot in there or if it was just Gerard radiating his body heat. Either way, he loved it already. Frank gave Gerard’s lip one last kiss and suck to his bottom lip before letting him go. “Was that how you always pictured?” Frank asked.   
“Not really, it was way better.” Gerard admitted shyly even though they were not even able to look at each other in the eye.

  
“I’m glad…now think about it through the night.” Frank said and couldn’t help but kiss his cheek before going out. Luckily no one noticed them, so Frank followed Gerard to get his makeup done. After about ten minutes Nathan gathered everyone in a circle and started talking about how much hard work all of the actors had put on and how proud he was of this terrific cast, he believed it was going to be great night. Frank and Gerard smiled at each other noticing the irony on his words. They were left with a couple of seconds before going into stage so Gerard took care of saying some genuine words.

  
“To everyone who’s experienced, you’ll do great guys. The stage is yours…really, you’ve been around for ages.” He heard some laughs and was relieved. “And to the new ones, we all make mistakes and its okay, but I can really tell we’re gonna make it tonight. Support each other if you feel like you’re about to screw up. We’ll help you out.” Gerard said and noticed everyone nodding and rubbing backs for reassurance. “Let’s go.” He said finally and everyone cheered and started their own personal preparation.

  
Frank and his fictional wife were the first ones to go out on stage, they got in place and so the woman begun with her lines as everyone paid attention. When it was time for Frank to reply, he stood up from the chair he was sitting in to go and wrap his arms around the slender woman. “I know it’s bee-“ suddenly the spotlight was off and heard engines going off, he heard the staff members trying to switch the lights back up but failed.

He looked to the side of the stage as people started to mumble and look around in confusion. Nathan was there watching with wide eyes, he seemed clueless and just stood there trying to think of a solution. Frank looked at Gerard who was standing next to Nathan and motioned for him to keep going.

Frank nodded but remained silent for a couple of seconds, this had never happened to him. He looked back at Gerard and whispered his line. “I know it’s been hard honey, but I promise I’ll be around more often.” The girl next to him nodded and smiled as if Frank was a genius then continued with her lines. The audience went back to being quiet except for a couple of people cheering for the actors since they were prepared enough to act without the lights on.

“Authorities have declared that due to this accident, the city of New York will remain powerless until tomorrow. The fireman, who’s in attempts of putting out the fire which magnitude caused the state to be paralyzed, was reported to be stabilized after almost losing his life in this tragic event…” One of the people in the audience listened quietly to the news on his phone on the lowest setting.

  
“Didn’t theaters, cinemas and hospitals have their own power source?” The man asked to the girl he was there to see the play with.   
“This place is kind of underground-ish, I guess they don’t have enough budget.” She heard someone asking them to be quiet, so she did after rolling her eyes.

  
The play ended after all of the scenes they had prepared for months, and neither of the cast members could believe it, they had so much stress thought the whole thing, but the staff made an awesome job at getting different sources of lighting, and the audience was patient and even helped by flashing their phone lights towards the stage, at least the ones in the front row.

It worked out in the end, and neither of them realized it until the audience was clapping enough to make them go deaf, and they even stood up for an ovation, Frank was well aware this was only due to the fact they acted in the dark without an actual pause and not necessarily because of the plot of the play, but he left the amateurs have their moment as they all made a reverence for the audience.

At the very end, Nathan apologized to the audience for the inconvenient and thanked them for their patience.   
They all went backstage sighing, groaning, laughing but no one remained silent as they allowed the stress to leave their bodies. “Could someone investigate what the fuck just happened?” One of the crew members asked.

  
“It seems like there’s a state power out. It was because of an accident. No world war III so far.” A girl said with phone in hand.

  
“Alright then, everyone stay safe and go out there to meet your loved ones, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Nathan said and clapped. “Great job tonight.” Frank and Gerard ran away from the clapping and cheering scene since they both knew they did decent under the circumstances they were in, they didn’t need Nathan telling them how great they were when he was barely present in the rehearsals and did nothing when Frank almost panicked on stage due to the sudden lack of electricity.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally the worst ficker ever. Enjoy this piece of garbage.

Chapter 22

Gerard and Frank were greeted by Donna who was patiently waiting in the lobby of the theater among other people who were there to meet the other actors as soon as they got out of the backstage, people were paying extra attention to the exit from where the actors will emerge from since it was of course, still dark so they were going to have some issues recognizing the person they were there for. Gerard smiled calmly and walked up to his mom immediately wrapping her around his arms tightly. “That was decent right?” He asked anxiously. “Oh god, I didn’t even say hi.” He let her go to kiss her cheek. “Hi, mom.” He smiled weakly, still clearly worried about how the play went in other people’s opinions.

“Oh sweetie, it couldn’t have gone better.” She assured pressing a kiss to his cheek. They turned to Frank who was standing behind them holding his bag of clothing awkwardly. “I’m sorry, we’re usually not this rude.” Donna joked. “You must be Frank, isn’t that right?” She smiled joyful and got close to reach out and give Frank a hug.

“I am, and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Way.” Frank said charmingly as he wrapped his free arm around her, Gerard was behind them enjoying the moment and finally feeling calmer since the first impressions came out right.

“Would you look at that? He’s so humble even when he’s a star.” Donna said turning to her son and making jazz hands at the last word she said. Both man chuckled, and Frank was the one to shook his head in denial.

“Not anymore.” He smiled bitterly.

“Well, not anymore, now you’re a Broadway star actually.” She cheered as they made their way through the audience to get out.

“Ma, this isn’t Broadway, what you just saw wasn’t a musical.” Gerard stated before being interrupted by a man standing near the exit.

“Hi guys, I just wanted to let you know you were awesome up there. Mr. Iero…” The man shook Frank’s hand. “Great come back and you, young man.” Gerard smiled nervously and looked at Frank. “I know you’re new to this, but if you were ready to act without the spotlight on, you’re pretty much ready for everything, I’d say.” He shook also Gerard’s hand.

“Uh, thank you so much sir, it’s really nice of you.” Gerard grinned and thanked him honestly while Frank shrugged it off with a know it all look on his face. They walked away from the man and headed to Gerard’s apartment. They had to walk since the public transportation was stopped due to the lack of energy for the stop signs.

It took them a little while to get there, and when they did, Gerard had to bring a bunch of scented candles out to the living room so Frank and his mom could see around themselves, Gerard nearly got burned about nine times while cooking with the dim light but managed to serve his guests a decent pasta. The three of them had dinner and Gerard couldn’t stop talking about how everything went down backstage a couple of minutes earlier, Frank thought it was the sweetest thing since he could tell he still had all of that stage adrenaline but he could tell even his mom was growing bored of the subject.

“So, Gerard you never told me why and how you got here all the way from New Jersey.” Frank started. The taller one wasn’t so pleased to change the subject, but his mom joined the conversation by letting Frank know how difficult it was to see her baby go and chase after his dreams.

“To be honest, at first I thought he just wanted to be like you, and like the other boys he looked up to while growing up and watching TV, but then I realized he had a drive towards acting and being an entertainer, so I had to settle to the idea that he was going to leave the nest at an early age, but I was so worried, what if he couldn’t even stand a chance? What if he did make it but…no offense.” She looked at Gerard as if she was asking for permission to touch the subject. “But, what if he became an addict?” Frank got to see Gerard’s embarrassment face which Donna noticed as well. “Sorry, sorry. I’m sure Frank doesn’t mind right? That’s in the past now?” Frank nodded with an understanding look. “So anyways, I soon realized all of those dangers were present in our town as well, I don’t know if Gerard’s told you this but he was an alcoholic and-“

“Mom!” Gerard stopped the subject right then and there.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to give him some context.” She defended herself behind her glass of wine. Gerard was well aware she was a terrific mom, but she could speak a little too much sometimes. “So, any who-“ She rambled moving the glass from left to right as if she had already too much to drink already. “I supported Gerard through the way and had to force him to not drop out of high school since the dream he was perusing was a dangerous one, and then after having small roles and appearances, he came all the way here, he left behind some of your posters, but I don’t think he did that on propose. “ She winked at Frank who just chuckled and continued eating the pasta.

“I think we’ve heard enough mom.” Gerard took a deep breath and excused himself from the table. Frank followed him to the kitchen to help him wash some dishes, he could tell the taller one was a little upset.

“Are you okay Gee?” He asked trying to act randomly. He huffed and shook his head.

“Honestly, no Frank…the play couldn’t have gone worst and now my mom is preaching about addictions when she’s drinking so much that she’s pretty much confessing all my sins on my behalf.” Frank sighed and dried his hands with a towel before walking over to Way.

“Listen Gerard, you did all you could in order to make the play work.” Gerard turned to him with a sarcastic look on his face.

“I’m not talking about myself, you were the experienced actor who didn’t know what the fuck he should do when the power went out, and not to mention Ray…” He placed his hands over his face in frustration. Frank was shocked and rather annoyed by his words.

“Mhh…I think you’re just annoyed and had too much on your plate tonight…make sure your mom sleeps alright and I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Frank said drying off the plates he had just washed, he turned to the door before Gerard could reach out for him. Frank got to the living room to pick up his bag, Gerard’s mom was sitting on the couch drinking yet another glass of wine.

“You’re leaving so soon Frank?” She asked turning to him kind of confused.

“Yes, Mrs. Way. I figured I’d leave you both off to rest.” He forced a smile and then Gerard came out.

“Frank don’t leave just yet.” He said getting close to him, Frank put his jacket on and walked to the door. Gerard felt bad for talking to Frank the way he did, but he was honestly annoyed and he couldn’t wrap his head around how Frank took the few complements he had thought the night. Being ungrateful, that’s the first flaw Way noticed on Frank.

“I think it’ll be the best for us.” Frank said quietly since he didn’t want to give Mrs. Way a show.

“Don’t be dramatic. Come on…I just…I guess I just got upset at seeing how you treat the people who support you. Maybe if you were grateful for the little work you’re given, you’d still be popular.” Gerard eventually felt guiltier and guiltier of speaking his mind but by the time he was done Frank was in awe, he was offended.

“I can’t believe you Gerard…” He smiled sarcastically. “You get one single complement tonight, since your mom doesn’t count.” He added. “And you think you’re the best out of the amateur bunch, what you’re doing right now is ridiculous. You are ridiculous.”

“Well, I think being ridiculous is better than being a tired-ass show girl.” Gerard let out poisonously while his mom stared uncomfortably.

“At least I am a show girl.” Frank said before grabbing the door knob and leaving the apartment by slamming the door shut.

“I had never seen such a passionate couple. If you do that in front of me, I better call you before I drop by again.” She said before turning back to her original position and left Gerard even more bothered.

By the time Gerard went to bed he came to terms with the fact that both Frank and him had a rough day, so he was hoping they could talk about what happened tomorrow night. He decided to end the day on a happy note by remembering the rather tender sweet kiss they shared earlier, before everything went downhill.

Gerard’s mom was sound asleep on the couch, since she insisted on staying there, and besides she was way too tired –drunk- to even stand up so he gave up and went to his bed.

Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, and a better show.

  


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and leaving a comment
> 
> love.- S

Chapter 23

As expected, Donna woke up to a hangover and feeling horrible about having possibly ruined the night by making Gerard the grumpy man he was on the inside, from time to time.

Gerard took a shower, he couldn’t be bothered anymore so once he got out he made breakfast for both himself and his mom. Maybe they’d get to hang out like they had planned –and actually have a good time- some other day, when the poor amateur didn’t have the play pressure on his shoulders. He felt guilty so he did end up apologizing to her, not just because of his behavior but because of the little scene he put off with Frank’s help.

Donna left the apartment once she felt a little bit better. Gerard gave her a tight hug and promised to call her that night. Later on he started getting ready for that night, he still wasn’t completely sure if they were going to perform for the rest of the weekend since so far; his building had no electricity, so he wasn’t sure if the theater had the service.

He read for a few hours to avoid having his mind wander to some dark place, but he couldn’t just stop thinking about Frank. That kiss had been addicting and he couldn’t help but wonder if he had screwed things up. When he was about to get up to leave early for the show, he heard someone knocking the door. He huffed as his reading was interrupted and opened the door quickly.

“Hey.” Frank mumbled looking up with an expectant look on his face.

“Hi…Wanna come on in?” Gerard’s voice got a little higher than usual as he got a little nervous, he was not expecting Frank to show up at all. The shorter one nodded and walked in following his well-known way to the couch. “Listen, I just apologized to my mom earlier today, and I wanted to apologize with you too, I was a dick last night for reasons that weren’t your fault and I actually should be thanking you for supporting me so much through the pre-show.” He said with his arms around himself then shrugged uncomfortably. He was honestly embarrassed of his attitude.

“It’s fine, really. I was hoping to have you burst out in tears or anger anytime, last night was very stressful, but you handled it really good while the whole thing lasted. I wanted to talk to you about it today but you were not answering your calls.” Frank said leaning back.

“Yeah, my…phone is dead.” He said looking around trying to find the device which he had long forgotten since the previous night.

“So anyway, I was here to tell you that Nathan called me, and were gonna have to wait until this whole accident thing is settled so we can give a show. Next weekend that is.” He half smiled.

“Oh, so it’s not just my building the one that still has no power?” He asked walking over and taking his jacket off since he was not going to need it, if he was free for the night, his only plans would involve staying inside, with Frank, if he felt like doing that.

“Yeah, it’s the whole city. Good thing it’s not summer huh?” He took his denim jacket off as well. “What are you gonna do now that you’re free?” He tried to ask randomly. Gerard smiled knowing better.

“Let’s do Nextflix.”

“And chill?” He asked trying not to burst into laughter due to the cringy expression.

“We’re not twenty anymore Frank.” Gerard chuckled reaching over for the remote, he held it in his hand and froze trying to get his brain to work faster.

“Wait…we can’t.”

“Why? Because we’re friends?” Frank asked in a whisper. Gerard turned to him looking serious for a moment then chuckled.

“No, because there’s no power you ass.” The taller one laughed as Frank processed the information and went.

“Oh.” He started laughing at himself and was kind of surprised at how used they were to always having electricity and internet that they couldn’t even process the fact they would not have access to it for a little while. “Well, fuck. I guess this is why people used to have more kids in the past. They had no tv so they had to do something else.” He joked and looked around searching for what they could do instead of either watching TV and fucking.

“What now?” Gerard asked once he stopped laughing at Franks joke.

“I guess we can talk…that’s never been an issue.” Iero giggled.

“I guess…”                                     


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but cute, just like Frank
> 
> enjoy

 

Chapter 24

“Okay so…what did you do last night?” Gerard asked playing with a circular cushion that was lying on his couch. Frank hummed for a couple seconds trying to remember.

“Honestly?” He asked briefly glancing over at Gerard. He nodded furrowing his brows. “I jacked off.” He said lowly before making that adorable, nervous laugh of him. Gerard blushed and shook his head slowly feeling kind of embarrassed to answer.

“I…okay. So let me get this straight…You’re the kind of guy that says jack off instead of jerking off?” He asked dramatically making Frank laugh loudly. Gerard was internally relieved since he could feel the tension completely away now, and Frank was as comfortable as always, he could tell so due to the pg-13 subjects he would touch from time to time.

“I know, it’s just that…jerk it off reminds me of like…turkey’s” Gerard gasped ready to laugh at him. “I don’t know what the co relation is!” he clarified. “So, when I’m doing that I don’t want to think ‘bout turkeys.” He explained as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

“Man, makes sense.” Gerard said rolling eyes at him with a smile. The day went on that way, laughing about ridiculous stuff and drinking coffee, as it started getting dark, Gerard had to light up the same scented candles as yesterday. That seemed to get both man into a relaxed state.

“What’s that smell?” Frank asked as he hummed enjoying the scent. He was startled as soon as he heard Gerard’s voice really close to his ear whispering.

“It’s peach.” Frank opened his eyes to meet Gerard’s.

“It’s nice.” He smiled and decided to lean into Gerard’s touch so his head ended up on the read headed shoulder.

“So…I wanted to ask you about…the kiss that…you know.” Gerard finished awkwardly not feeling sure of himself enough to really bring the subject up.

Frank turned up to him without losing touch. “What about it?” He tried to make it seem like he had not thought about it at all after it happened.

“Well you know…are we those type of friends now that kiss but are just, that? Friends.” He clarified at the end with worry on his voice. Frank turned to him and sighed, that only worried Gerard even more since in his mind that only meant bad news.

“Umm…I really enjoyed that Gee, probably more than I should’ve had, if I’m being completely honest.” Gerard was preparing himself mentally to hear the bitter end of that sentence. “And I don’t know if you did too…if you don’t like me…like that then we can just be friends. I won’t be weird about it or anything.” Frank ended calmly ready to face the facts. Gerard was a little confused but picked up the pieces to understand that Frank had kind of confessed having feeling towards him.

“I actually enjoyed that a lot, just like I enjoy your company, and being this close to you…I don’t know what this means but were clearly not gonna be able to just be friends.” Gerard chuckled as he stared at Frank’s happy-nervous smile.

“Oww, come here.” Frank said sweetly and leaned close so he could press his lips against Gerard’s. He knew it was ridiculous but it felt like home. He placed the palm of his hand over Gerard’s cheek to keep him close. The taller man only pulled away to kneel down on the couch being closer to Frank, he grinned while Gerard got comfortable to continue with their make out session.

Frank hummed before receiving another kiss and wrapping his arms around Gerard’s waist. “I don’t know what this means or turns us into but I love it.” Gerard whispered and kissed his cheek. Frank looked deeply into his eyes. “I wanna take you out on a date.” Gerard looked at him in awe but nodded. “I feel comfortable with you, a lot…I wanna know where this can lead us to.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for staying tuned, I've been having an incredible amount of issues and difficulties lately so that has made it almost imposible to sit down and write, give me some time and this fic will be over in a month or so
> 
> xo s

Chapter 25

“I’d like to know that too. I’m sure it’s somewhere nice…” He allowed himself to pepper kisses all over Frank’s face. They were relaxed, and felt so close and comfortable. This was their own little happy place.  

“Want to have a snack?” Gerard asked pulling away making sure Frank felt at home in all ways.

“I’d like some wine?” Frank asked hesitantly. Gerard nodded with a smile and stood up to go get the glasses. They decided to have their drinks at Gerard’s room to be a little bit more comfortable.

They got to know each other even more than they already did, and it was really nice. They felt in a way, like this was their first actual date, but they were not gonna tell that to each other so they could still go out and have the excitement of the first time going out together.

Frank ended up curled up next to Gerard enjoying the scent of the older man, meanwhile he was getting his hair pet. He had a sleepy smile on, and Gerard could really get used to seeing that. As comfy as they both were, there was just no way that they were ever talking about what happened in Gerard’s couch a couple of days ago, it would be embarrassing and they were away from going back to anything like that. Gerard was truly relieved that they were not turning into fuck buddies.

“As much as  I love spending time with you, I’m starting to miss electricity right about now.” Gerard whispered to an almost asleep Frank.

“Why? Were fine.” Frank said absent minded.

“It’s getting kind of hot in here.” Gerard complained.

“Oh, so you’re that guy uh? The one that ruins all of the fun when it’s nice and cozy.” Frank joked and looked at him with innocent eyes.

“Oh no, I’m the one that cuddles the entire night, as long as we have air conditioner.” Gerard pointed out.

“Alright whatever that’s not gonna fix anything.” Gerard giggled. Frank was right and he kind of hated it.  

They both gasped in excitement a couple of hours later when the electricity was reinstalled, they heard Gerard’s fridge going on and then decided to check out the news, all issues related to the fire, were solved and they were relieved. They would get to perform the play again but this time with decent lighting.

“Nathan said that were not doing this until next week, it seems to be that there was some major issues on the power cores at the theater, should be solved by next week.” Gerard rolled eyes and sighed while Frank kept reading the text he had on his nearly dead phone.

“It seems like god does not want us to do the play.” He said picking up his phone charger from the nightstand.

“That’s bs, see it this way, we’ll get to go out this week and not have to worry about the play schedules. We can sleep early.” Gerard laughed.

“Are we that old? Are you excited about not having to stay up late?” Gerard turned to him with a foolish grin on his face.

“What’s wrong with that? You get to wake up earlier and do some chores or whatever.” Frank shrugged without paying too much attention to the matter.

“Are you even listening to yourself? You old man.” Gerard joked and made Frank chuckle.

“But on a serious note, I do like waking up early from time to time, it makes me feel like my depression is not a thing.” Frank whispered shuffling down so he was laying on the mattress again.

“I’m sorry…you’re right. We should all use our time wisely.” Gerard nodded solemnly and leaned towards Frank so that his head was on his chest.

“So now we can actually Netflix and chill.” Frank stated taking the remote on his hand.

“Yas.” He said enthusiastically as he looked at the screen to see what Frank would choose. “I kind of knew you were going for RuPaul’s Drag Race.” Gerard stated. “I know you like a good drama.”  

“Oh you know me well girl.” Frank said before making a mouth pop. Without a doubt, they were going to have really entertaining days.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi gurls, thank you for waiting and commenting, here's another chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 26

This was it.

This was what Gerard always dreamed of. And he was not exactly loving it.

Right after the actual premiere of the play, it got pretty popular, that meant the theater was always crowded, and he was starting to get recognized by more and more people due to the now viral video of the actors playing the scenes in the mere dark, everyone on social media were very impressed and wanted to know more about the plot of the story and how it was that the actors got to pull the whole play off without proper lighting, that got the press from both underground and mainstream media down town trying to get interviews on the accomplishment.

That helped the play get on the level that it was right now, and it was great, however Gerard started feeling all of those bad things he never felt while he was drunk enough to sleep on the sidewalk more than three years ago. He had no inhibitions while drunk, and now he was honestly starting to ask himself if he suffered from social anxiety. At first he thought it was ridiculous due to his passion towards acting, but then it sort of made sense when he got a mic in front of him and was starred into his soul by the entertainment journalist, he now knew for sure, he suffered from anxiety, and so that made the rest of the month be kind of a torture since he was forced to see and talk to even more people than he had ever expected with the small role he was given.

In fact, this month was so hectic that Frank and he did not even get a chance to go out on their first actual date, which kind of slowed down the whole process of getting to the point where they could call each other ‘boyfriend.’ It wasn’t that bad, since Gerard expected that therefore, the honey moon phase would be postponed, and the last thing he wanted was to jinx this thing they had going on.

They were done with the interviews and the explaining over and over the plot to the different reporters from every media in the country, and also inviting the audience to come over to New York and enjoy the show, among the re appearance of Frank Iero on the stage, so after all of that, they were left to walk over to the bus stop together, they were both quiet, trying to compose from the stress of the answers and the fact that they were wearing themselves out.

“So, Gee…Would you like to have that first official date tonight?” Frank asked looking up at him with hope in his eyes. Gerard grinned and nodded.

“You know I do.”

A couple of hours later they decided to meet at their favorite Italian restaurant, they could’ve just go to Gerard’s house, drop their bags there and then walk together all the way there since they both knew anyways, that they would end up at Gerard’s apartment, but they wanted to keep things like they would’ve happened if they hadn’t met under the entertainment scenario.

Gerard arrived first and waited for Frank to get there, he was just in time, that made him really happy since it only meant he cared enough to not be late like he used to in the past.

“Hi, looking cute tonight.” Frank said taking in the extra effort Gerard made on his clothing choice.

“Well thank you, you look quite handsome to be honest.” Gerard said in that high school girl looking at his crush type of voice. Frank just smirked at him and led the way inside of the restaurant.

Thy had a lovely evening, they shared a pizza and pasta and drank just one glass of wine while they enjoyed each other’s company and talked for about an hour, however Gerard felt like there was something off about this, it wasn’t Frank, it wasn’t the date, it was something else but he couldn’t get his finger on it.

They ended up leaving after a while and automatically walked over to Gerard’s. When they were there, Frank just looked at the taller one with a smile and kissed his lips simply, but sweetly. He was just thankful for the time and felt some kind of peace as soon as they walked in.

“Did you enjoy our date Frank?” the taller one asked walking inside and taking his jacket off.

“Of course, it was great…did you?” Frank asked sensing Gerard wanted to tell him something.

“I did, you know I do love spending time with you. And the food was great. I just…felt like…someone was watching us? I know that’s just me being paranoid but I couldn’t help but feel that.” Gerard shrugged as he explained himself.

“Oh, well…who knows.” Frank decided to not pay attention to that subject and got close to the redheaded one to get another kiss from those perfect lips. He savored the taste of cigarettes but hummed in delight. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Even with the lack of comments- I updated this first slightly smutty chapter, so you're welcome lol
> 
> get ready cuz im one chapter away from finishing the fic on the word doc, that makes it like two or three chapters left for u including the epilogue

Chapter 27

“You know, I’m not the type of girl that does this kind of things on the first date.” Gerard started breaking the kiss but going for another one immediately “Not anymore,” He corrected himself. “But you know…” He wanted to let him know it was partially okay for Frank to keep going and see where their passion would take them to. Frank just smirked and placed his hands oh Gerard’s chest and pushed him away slightly.

“Nah, not tonight player.” He giggled and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go to bed.” He said in a half whine, half beg. Gerard took his hand and led him to the room.

“You know the way, doll.” He turned on the lights and watched Frank take his shirt off, he admired his ink and sighed taking off his shoes. “You’re being such a tease.” He got under the covers and waited for Frank to take his usual spot next to him, which he did as soon as he was only wearing boxers.

“I’m just hot in here.” He shrugged and stayed on top of the blankets.

“Can I turn the light off or you don’t want to sleep yet?” Gerard asked politely.

“You can turn them off. I like making out in the dark.” The shorter one whispered and reached out for Gerard’s face as soon as the lights were off. Gerard giggled and accepted the kiss of the inked man, he felt a couple calloused hands on his chest and hummed as they caressed him in a circular motion. They went down to his waist and gripped him firmly over the thin fabric of the tee he was wearing. They went even further down and rested on his soft belly, right above his now interested dick.

“Touch me Gee.” Frank almost begged in a whisper. Gerard allowed his hands to roam the other man’s body, he could feel the surface of the most recent tattoos, and the little extra weight he had on his hips and torso, he was honestly turned on by Frank, and the fact that they were starting to please their desires even if they were just kissing for now was driving him insane.

“God, I need more.” Gerard expressed finally. He felt Frank nod and took his hand to Gerard’s tights.

“May I?” He asked referring to moving up to his groin.

“Yeah….please.” He gasped as soon as he felt his boxers being tugged down and then another hand roaming over his pelvic area until he got a hold of his erection. Gerard’s breathing was really fast now, and even when it was a simple touch, he felt in heaven.

Frank started moving his hand up and down in a killer peace, smearing the precum over it so his hand could slide easier and give the older one more pleasure. Gerard was gasping and moaning and Frank could swear it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, it was high pitched but low at the same time and it was hot as fuck.

 Frank went back to kiss his lips but quickly went for his neck instead, making this whole experience even better. Both men would be lying if they said they weren’t curious on how the other was in bed. And this wasn’t exactly going all the way but it was enough to make him cum in a matter of minutes with the now fast and sharp movements Frank was giving to his erection. His orgasm got even better as soon as he heard the younger one moan along with him as he felt him spill on his fist.

“Let me-“ Gerard said once he had recovered from the afterglow of his ecstasy.

Frank nodded quickly and pulled his boxers down just enough for Gerard to reach out and fist him roughly, he could see the outline of the hot peace of flesh even in the dim light, and he decided he would blow him next time they got intimate.

“So good Gee…” He started moaning out leaning back to rest his weight on his hands and give Gerard space to work on him. He even bucked his hips to get the rhythm he was aiming, Gerard now knew that the other would be the one in control, and the verbal one as well. Gerard was completely fine with that, in fact, he was in awe staring at both his moving hand and Frank’s gorgeous face with a completely open mouth and the most obscene noises coming out of it as well as eyes closed tightly in pleasure. 

After a few more strokes, Frank was whining in high pitched moans and bucking his hips way faster until they went still, simply enjoying the aftershocks. “Mhh…” Frank hummed with his eyes still shut as if he was enjoying every bit of pleasure running through his body. Gerard just watched with a smile and allowed Frank to pretty much throw himself to the other’s arms. “I liked that.” He said simply before they fell back on the bed, Frank on top looking to snuggle with the older one.  

“Me too.” He said honestly and wrapped his arms around Frank. “Now I’m tired enough to sleep.” He admitted with a yawn.

“Nighty night grandpa.” Frank giggled before drifting off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters more and that's it. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments girl, i do appreciate them, hopefully you can enjoy this very very brief chapter

Chapter 28

Gerard now knew for sure he had to go with his gut whenever he felt that something was up. That would avoid him plenty of issues, like the one he was in right now.

“You should’ve told me while we were there Gerard! Fuck…they probably even followed us here.” Frank said before covering his face with both hands as sign of frustration.

“That’s not fair, I’ve never been involved in something like this, you’re the one who should’ve been alert!” Frank sighed and decided to take it down a notch.

“I forgot how things work I guess.” He looked around the couch absent mindedly. “But hey, at least we didn’t kiss, we could say we’re just friends and coworkers going out for dinner, what’s wrong with that?” Gerard nodded trying to feel some relieve.

“Sure, now we just have to be real careful. “ Gerard said with a second thought, what was wrong with people knowing he was gay? And going out with Frank? Absolutely nothing he believed, but he was doing this for Frank.

“Why are you so worried about them knowing?” Gerard asked with actual curiosity.

“Oh no, don’t do this.” Frank said shaking his head from side to side and taking a rather defensive posture.

“What? I just want to know.”

“No, you’re not gonna force me to get out of the closet, whatever reasons I have, I’m sticking with them.” Gerard scratched the back of his head uncomfortably; this was a whole different side to Frank.

“I’m just asking, no one’s gonna force you into anything.” Frank gave him one last glare, he did feel guilty for putting Gerard into this position, but he was doing it for the sake of both of them, what if they became like this royal couple and people started talking and thinking about how Gerard wanted to date Frank just to gain popularity? People can make stupid assumptions like those, and he didn’t want people hating on the person he cared about the most, but of course, if he said this to Gerard he could take it the wrong way and have an even bigger fight.

On the other hand there was of course the fact that after everything he went through, he did not want to be open about his personal life to media, and therefore any violations of his privacy would only provoke for him to be even more protective of his personal life, so as of now he wasn’t really upset or mad at Gerard, he was mad at that photographer who sold those pictures for very little money he supposed, and would now attract other idiots like him trying to get a picture or two of him and Gerard since they knew they could get some money for pretty much spy on him and other people.

He hated paparazzi’s ever since they made his career go downhill by exposing one of the many mistakes he committed as a teenager.

“Let’s just forget about the subject and be careful when we go out okay?” Gerard nodded with a slight pout.

“Okay.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the next one is the last one! so enjoy
> 
> thank you all for the kudos and comments, and reading it baes

Chapter 29

“I think he’s just worried about what people might think ma’” Gerard said over the phone.

“Well, if that’s the case you have to go ahead and talk to him. Clear things up.” Gerard nodded slowly, he knew what had to be done, he was just afraid. After an intense cleaning session and re decorating the whole place, he moved in with Frank so whenever they had a small discussion or a huge fight, he was afraid he’d have to leave the apartment and have to bother Ray by having to stay at his place, and of course, he loved Frank so the thought of them both being such a dramatic couple scared the shit out of him.

Maybe they were a regular couple because as far as he knew, couples have fights. He just wasn’t sure how often was a normal thing, he was just afraid that the media would fuck up their relationship. If they had fights, they were over the fact that another paparazzi found out their favorite place to have dinner at, or that they moved in together and Frank would just flip. Even if it sounded cliché, communication was the key, because up until now he didn’t really know what was the deal with that.

Frank got home after a couple of minutes, he was smiling. He seemed to be in a good mood and didn’t want to spoil that up.

“Hi honey.” He said dropping some groceries bag in the counter of the kitchen.

“Hi babe.” Gerard said lowly and hanging up the call.

 “How’s been your day off so far?” He asked pouring himself some water  in a glass.

“Fine,” He shrugged. “I missed you.”

“Aww, I missed you too. We can go ahead and spend the rest of the day together if you like. I just have to do some laundry.”

“Already taken care of.” Gerard smiled brightly, he liked to feel like he helped around the house.

“Oh, great. Thank you, I keep forgetting is now the two of us.” Frank said and went over to the couch to sit down next to him and pull him in for a kiss. Frank really did love having Gerard around, the support and help he got from him contributed for his depression to fade away a little. Of course he also needed professional help to get rid of that completely but he felt like he was on the right track now.

“Yeah…” Gerard smiled and leaned into his touch to kiss him briefly then hide his face on his neck, he couldn’t act off stage, and he was not that comfortable nor relaxed, and Frank was gonna be able to tell.

“So what do you want to do uh?” Frank asked trying to please his boyfriend.

“Let’s go have a walk on the park.” Frank’s expression changed automatically, and the older one knew he should be prepared for trouble.

“You know that I don’t want to-“

“Been seen with me? Is that it?” Gerard asked on the verge of tears. He knew Frank hadn’t say anything like that but his mind would often make him believe stuff that were twisted and plain wrong.

“That’s not true at all Gerard, and you know that. I’m lucky to be with you and I love you-“

“Then prove it! Go out with me and hold my hand and ignore the media, just be…be my actual boyfriend, I’ve spent too much time with guys who tried to hide inside and closet and kept me inside with them, but I’m not that young and I don’t wanna live like that…I love you so much, don’t do this.” Gerard pretty much begged with tears now running down his face as Frank watched with a broken heart feeling like shit for never really explaining to Gerard his reasons to hide their relationship.

“Gerard, is not about me being in the closet, it’s about me not wanting to ruin your entire career over the mere fact that people is stupid and they can throw hate on you, you are a very easy target since, were dating.” Gerard shook his head.

“Frank, didn’t you ever think that I was already an easy target when the play videos went viral a week before we went on our first date? People were going to see my face anyways I know I’m a target for hate, being underrated and having fans because of the profession I chose, not just because were dating.”

“Were?!” Frank asked standing up abruptly from the couch.

“It’s- no, calm down. It’s not like that.” Gerard clarified, Frank sighed and touched his chest, trying to calm down.

“Okay, so you’re okay with paparazzi’s taking picture of us, holding hands and you know, fans knowing everything of us as a couple, and possibly being hated on, even maybe taking away the credit of your hard work?” Gerard squinted eyes at him, he couldn’t quite comprehend what he meant. “People do that, they talk about people they don’t know and they like to say shit about them, I don’t want anyone to hurt you. That’s it.” Frank said holding Gerard’s hand and looking into his eyes.

“I want you to be one of those actors that people talk about and say, ‘Wow, he’s come a long way and worked hard to be where he’s at.’ If people don’t talk that way about you, that would break my hear because we know it’s true.” Gerard was crying again, but this time it was more because of Frank over thinking everything and really caring about him and his reputation.

“Babe, I don’t care about what people think of me, I know how much effort I’ve put into this. People are not going to think of you and me as Sharon Needles and Alaska.” Frank giggled at the reference getting his point immediately. “And we’re not competitive so we have nothing to worry about.”

“I just don’t want you to ever regret being with me.” Frank whispered in pure fear.

“That could never happen.” Gerard whispered and kissed his cheek wanting to reassure him.

“People promise stuff like that all the time.”

“I’m not promising, it’s a fact.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, tbh i saw sad that there was no comments at all on the last chapter, but I mean, alright lets get it over with right? So here's the epilogue I hope u do enjoy the very end of the story, I admit it wasn't perfect, it got boring here and there but I don't like to leave things unfinished so here it is, maybe you'll read me later with another story, hopefully. 
> 
>  
> 
> xo
> 
> thanks for the support through the whole thing

 

Epilogue

“I was honestly afraid of addressing this subject back in the day, but then I realized I had to be brave, talk about it, pretty much expose myself and know that it would help me and others. Child abuse in Hollywood is a thing that’s not really talked about and it should be, because these kids have no way to protect themselves.” Frank concluded the interview with that last quote. Frank Iero had been a really popular name the last few months, since he decided to come to terms with the horrible situation he was put through at the beginning of his career, and it helped other people who had been through the same, it helped by making this something that people could talk about and prevent, and it helped him, to leave his traumas aside.

Of course he needed a little push, both his therapist and Gerard had to do with that, and he was really thankful for all of their support. Gerard and him were officially out on the media, and of course there were some critics on how the older one got more gigs and therefore money just for being Frank’s boyfriend, but that was their opinion, and Way couldn’t care less for other persons opinions and thoughts, he well knew he was working on his acting skills and getting better every day so he deserved more job opportunities.

Gerard’s mom had already visited them at Frank’s old apartment and stayed over, this time without any more aggravations and was happy to know they were a more stable couple by then.

As of now, they were enjoying their second year anniversary being together with a relaxing time in bed that of course involved a new season of Ru Paul’s Drag race.

“Ugh, no. How can you like that look?” Frank asked throwing a pillow over to Gerard’s direction.

“Come on its cool” Gerard shrugged grabbing the pillow and hugging it close.  

 “That’s exactly the point, it shouldn’t be cool, it should be fabulous!” Frank defended his position while Gerard sighed, he did love the reality show, but sometimes Frank got a little carried away, but he always knew just what to do.

“Would you shut up already and kiss me? It’s our anniversary.” Frank turned off the screen and turned to him.

“You’re right, you’re right. Come here sugar.” Frank whispered and leaned close to capture his lips in a tender kiss which transformed into a passionate one and then it was more about dry humping. They both loved how they were so wanting of each other to this day, they enjoyed showing how much they cared for one another in both emotionally and physical ways.

“Come on Frankie, give it to me.” Gerard encouraged Frank to hurry things up. Frank nodded and carefully guided his erection towards Gerard’s entrance, both man moaned as soon as they were connected in that intimate way. “Mhh baby.” Gerard breathed out and bucked his hips towards the shortest man.

Frank got the clue and began thrusting faster into him pleasuring each other in the process, Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard’s chest and neck taking in his scent. Gerard arched his back and moaned louder tangling his fingers on Frank’s long-ish hair. “You’re so beautiful baby, falling apart for me.” He smirked without stopping his movements.

They were both sweating like crazy now, Gerard had switched places with him and started riding Frank as fast as he wanted to. “Come on Gee, sit on daddy’s dick until you come.” Gerard groaned feeling his dick throb at Frank’s dirty words, he knew he loved that and took advantage of it to get Gerard on the edge every time.

“I’m gonna cum daddy.” Frank nodded and slapped his ass.

“Come on, do it.” Frank bucked his hips up and buried himself deeper in Gerard as he released his load inside of him making Gerard ride him furiously until he spilled over his boyfriend’s stomach moving slower now and enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasms.

 “Happy anniversary boo.” Gerard hummed and leaned down to kiss Frank’s lips. Frank looked up at him with a smile on his face, he couldn’t believe how lucky he got over the months. His career was back, he met someone really talented that liked him back and was really passionate about him, he had helped him get out of his depression and bad habits, Gerard even convinced him to go back to therapy which did help him. Neither of them were alone anymore, and they had each other to go through the tough path of life and entertainment industry.

Both man had new roles on new plays, and knew that not only Frank could go back to screen plays, but Gerard now also had the chance to do so, and they both knew as well that he earned it. Gerard made his dream come true, and even if things weren’t perfect and they weren’t a model couple, they loved and helped each other, and that was what actually mattered the most to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos, comments and reading, and as my lovely Drew Monson says, Leave me a fucking comment. I'm very lonely.


End file.
